Breaking Apart
by writerjunkie
Summary: DEBS FIC Lucy and Amy are divorced and Lucy tries to put the family back COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Breaking Apart

Author: Clarissa

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything of DEBS Angela does you all know that now.

Summary: Lucy and Amy are divorced and Lucy tries to put the family back together.

**CHAPTER1**

"Amy let's talk about this!" Lucy yelled as she walked into the hallway of their house. She was walking after Amy trying to get a moment with her.

"Go away Lucy!" Amy yelled back trying to get away.

"Amy please, we need to talk. We can't keep doing this!" Lucy protested reaching out and spun Amy around. "Just hear me out." Lucy begged as Amy pulled her arm back.

"Get out." Amy demanded

"Can you stop it? I'm tired of this shit ok, just listen to me!" Lucy growled getting pissed off. 

"Mommy?" a small voice yelped out from the hall they turned around. A small 5 year old girl with thick long dark hair and blue eyes stared up at them both, with another small girl next to her with blonde hair and brown yellowish eyes.

"Andy, what are you doing out of your room?" Amy asked the dark haired child.

"Me and Jody heard yelling we got scared." The child pouted, "Are you and Mama fighting again?"

Amy exhaled, "Andy go to your room ok sweetheart. I'll be right there." Amy asked kindly. Andy nodded and scurried off with her twin sister.

"Amy all I want to do is see the girls, and I want to fix this. Amy can't you just give me a chance?" Lucy asked in a softer tone.

"Lucy please, can we do this another time?" Amy begged not in the mood and feeling stressed.

"Yeah, let me just say bye to the girls." Lucy agreed walking down the hall into their rooms.

"Mama!" They both cried excitedly and ran to the ex thief for a hug.

"Hey!" Lucy smiled happy to see them as she squatted down to give them a hug. "How are you?" She ask as she held them close to her firmly "Oh I miss you girls so much." She placed a kiss on both their foreheads.

"Mama, are you going to stay today?" Jody asked pouting.

Lucy frowned, "Oh I don't know honey. Me and Mommy are having some trouble right now." She admitted as she saw their faces sadden at her answer.

"We miss you mama, when will you and mommy stop fighting? We want you here." Andy cried, tears forming in her smoky blue eyes. Lucy hugged her tight as Jody sighed heavily.

"I love you both so very much you know that right?" Lucy asked looking them in the face and they both nodded. "Good and I'll never stop."

Andy and Jody hugged her close this time. "We love you too Mama," they wailed, tears falling down and then tears began to fall down Lucy's face.

"I promise I'll fix this and things will be the same again, ok," she pointed to them and they nodded again not able to talk now. "Now you two be good girls for Mommy ok?" She wiped their tears away and kissed their cheeks. 

"Ok mama." Andy sniffled and Lucy stood up looking at them one last time then left.

She went to the door opening it and took a step outside and turned around looking to the eyes of her love. "Amy please…" Lucy tried one last time pleading with Amy. 

"Goodbye Lucy, this isn't your home anymore, so please just go." Amy shut the door and Lucy walked to her car with her head down and sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
**

LUCY'S CONDO

"She hates me!" Lucy dreadfully announced going into the kitchen.

"She doesn't hate you Lucy. She's just very upset ok." Scud suggested following her.

"Oh is that what you call it now?" Lucy laughed coldly as she opened the cupboard and looked inside.

"Lucy this is tough on her too you know." Scud tried to explain

"She won't even let me see the kids! I can somewhat handle the divorce, but don't stop me from seeing the girls!" Lucy yelled getting pissed off.

Scud nodded at her ranting, "I know, but things will work out. Come on now Lucy you're single again! There are more women out there for you. You need to start dating again." Scud pointed out trying to lighten her mood.

"Scud no." Lucy denied picking up her whiskey filled cup and brining it to her lips.

"Well, you see this?" Scud took the cup from her hand holding it up. "It needs to stop, either fix this or find someone else and move on." Scud dumped the liquid in the sink and emptied the whiskey bottle. 

"And how am I going to be able to fix this, she won't even talk to me!" Lucy shot back

"Lucy, I can help you with many things but love I can not, my plans didn't work last time remember? You'll have to fix this yourself you know how, think of all the things Amy likes, you can charm her that way." Scud stated closing the cabinet.

"God love is so fucking complicated. I would rather rob a thousands banks and hold the whole world hostage than do this." Lucy exhaled as she ran her hands through her dark brown hair.

"You and I both." Scud agreed, "But just think about this, you're fixing this for the girls sake plus you still love Amy, so go make things right." Scud pointed to the exit of the kitchen.

"Alright I'm going." Lucy waved off leaving Scud smiling. With his advice, he might just be able to bring them back together.

AMY'S PLACE

Amy sat on the couch with a hand to her head feeling awful. Always having a visit from her ex wife always did that to her. Andy and Jody were playing with their toys in the kitchen while Amy sat there. She missed Lucy she knew that, her voice, the way she touched, her kisses, and even her attempt at jokes, just everything. She knew just how to making Amy and the girls smile but she knew how to hurt Amy too. She could tell the girls missed her too, because they were always asking about her. The doorbell ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she got up to open it.

"Hi Amy." Janet's voice rang happily to her with her bright smile in place.

"Janet, Hi, and Max good to see you." Amy smiled faintly and let them in. 

"Aunt Janet, Max!" the girls yelled running up to both women.

"Andy, Jody, oh I miss you guys!" Janet greeted back hugging them tightly as Max gave a hug next.

"Girls why don't you go upstairs? Mommy needs to talk with them." Amy told them

"Ok mommy," both girls agreed running upstairs.

Amy sat on the couch with her friends. "How are you feeling?" Max asked concerned.

"The worst." Amy sighed sitting back, "Lucy came over today."

"Oh are you ok?" Janet questioned worried "I don't think I can deal with this. She keeps coming back and I keep missing her." Amy shook her head.

"Amy you need to forget her and move on, start dating new people." Max encouraged.

"Max she's in love with Lucy, let them try to work things out." Janet protested. Max just glared at her.

"Have you NOT forgotten how she's hurt Amy so much? Lucy doesn't deserve Amy and the only thing from keeping me from beating the shit out of her are the twins." Max spat angrily, Janet quieted down for the moment.

"Amy what you need is someone much better then Lucy, someone to trust. Come on, I'll help you." Max stated looking back to Amy.

Amy looked up at her uncertain. "I don't know, I-I mean we just got divorced a month ago." Amy stuttered

"You can't sit around here feeling miserable either." Max pointed out, "  
Come to the club with us tonight, you'll have fun and maybe find someone." Max offered.

"But the girls." Amy reminded.

"I'll get a babysitter just come with me and Janet tonight." Max replied.

Amy thought it over. "Ok I'm in." she agreed as Max smiled.

"Great, dress nice we'll pick you up at 8." Max filled in getting up.

"Bye Amy." Janet said hugging her friend. "Goodbye girls!" she yelled out to the twins.

"Bye Aunt Janet!" they yelled back as Amy shut the door pressing her head to the wood. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She thought. But it was too late now she had agreed and Max will definitely be back to pick her up, there was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHATPER 3**

_LUCY'S CONDO_

Scud opened the door to the sound of the doorbell as Lucy sulked in the living room while watching TV. Scud had dumped out all her beer and other strong liquors she had which really pissed her off.

"Hey honey." Scud smiled kissing Janet briefly then brought her into the living room.

"Hi Lucy." She meekly waved. Lucy didn't look or speak. "I visited Amy today." She heavily breathed out. "She misses you, you know?" Lucy turned to her interested. "But she's in pain, you really hurt her Lucy." Janet added in scolding her.

Lucy put her head down. "I know." She whispered, "I want to make things right, I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands.

"Maybe you can." Janet piped in getting Lucy's hopes up. "She's going out with us tonight. It's the club 2 blocks down from here; she's coming with Max and me. So watch out for Max."

Lucy frowned questioningly "What is she doing going to a club?" She asked, Janet as fidgeted

"Max thinks she needs to start dating again, and I'm telling you this so you can meet her there and win her back. I know she still loves you she's just hurt." Janet answered.

"This is your shot Lucy." Scud pointed out.

"Ok I'll go." Lucy agreed as Scud smiled pleased.

"Ok, we'll get there around 8, so be there." Janet filled in. "I have to go I'll see you later, bye sweetie." Scud kissed her goodbye.

"See you later honey." Scud walked Janet to the door and when he returned he had a lovesick smile plastered on his face, one that Lucy knew all too well.

She smiled half-heartedly at him. "I'm happy for you." She mumbled. 

He exhaled deeply, "Yeah." He agreed in a daydream like state.

"You should marry her." Lucy blurted out.

"What?" He asked taken back.

"You two are in love, marry her Scud. I can see it with my own eyes. Me and Amy were like that once." Lucy answered feeling down again. "Don't let me get in the way of not marrying her, just do what makes you happy," her voice in an even sadder tone than before.

Scud went over and hugged the thief, "Come on Lucy we need to get your mind off things and get your girl back" Scud pulled her up. "I told Michael to take over at work tonight, so let's get ready for to have some fun." Lucy smiled at him thankfully seeing him smile back.

_AMY'S HOUSE, LATER ON_

Amy looked her self in the mirror; this was her 4th outfit she had tried on. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she wasn't expecting to hook up or anything. She guessed in a way she was hoping to see Lucy at the club tonight and she wanted to look good for her rather than for someone else. She closed her eyes letting out a deep breath then opened them again. She walked into the closet pulling off her clothes; this would be her final outfit she decided.

"Mommy, Aunt Janet and Max are here." Andy announced in the doorway of her room.

"Ok, thank you sweetie." Amy smiled to her daughter and Andy walked away. Amy looked her self in the mirror she had settled on a black spaghetti string shirt with a dark green skirt, she slipped on some black heels, added some eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara, and touched up her hair.

"Amy are you ready yet!?" Janet yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" Amy replied heading out the door.

"You look pretty." Janet smiled.

"Thank you." Amy blushed lightly.

"Come on let's go, the baby sitter is here, I filled her in already." Max ordered as Amy looked at the elderly woman standing off to the side.

"Ok girls, behave, and I love you." Amy whispered to her children kissing the top of their heads.

"Bye mommy." Jody waved as Amy went out the door.

_THE CLUB_

Lucy looked constantly towards the door entrance as people kept coming in. She gripped her beer tightly in her hands, as none of them were who she was looking for. Her hands shook with every sip she took, her heart beating faster in her chest as she looked towards the door some more.

"She here yet?" Scud asked coming back from the men's room, sitting down on the stool next to her.

"Not yet and but that's kinda a good thing." Lucy sighed taking another gulp.

"She'll be here soon just relax you'll do fine. And THIS…" Scud took the bottle from Lucy's hand and slid it away "this is evil, you've had enough, stick strictly to water or soda, you need to be sober if you want Amy to take you seriously." Scud noted.

"Yeah, yeah I know, Scud, quit being an…oh shit she's here." Lucy yelped gulping.

Scud turned around to see the girls walking in, "Lucy breathe, you can't talk to Amy if you die on her from lack of air. Just go up there and be yourself." Scud suggested seeing them walk further into the club.

"Right, I can do this, I can do this." Lucy chanted as she deeply breathe in and out.

"Just go and make your move when you're ready. I'm going to say hi to Janet." Scud walked off leaving Lucy alone.

"I can do this, I can do this. God she looks beautiful." Lucy rasped out looking Amy over remembering how much she missed the blonde. "Screw it", she growled and tapped the bar table twice. The bar tender gave her two shots, which she took and quickly down them feeling their effects wash over her. She ordered two more then got up leaving her stool going to the dance floor to loosen up.

"Amy, Max, hi so good to see you." Scud smiled greeting the women.

"Hi Scud what are you doing here?" Amy asked curiously.

"Oh just here to get a break from work. I didn't except to see you here." Scud replied as Max stared him down. "Can I offer anyone a drink?" He asked as he grabbed Janet's hand.

"No, it's ok I'll go get it." Amy volunteered walking away.

"I'm on to you." Max sneered and walked away.

"Sheez, this is harder then I thought." Scud whistled.

"It'll all be worth it." Janet assured Scud as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." He smiled down at her; she went to reply back but paused at the sight on the dance floor. "Uh…Scud is that Lucy over there?" Janet pointed behind him.

Scud turned around frightful of what he was going to see. Lucy was dancing with a crowd of men and women. "Lucy!" He growled seeing that she was just a little tipsy in the way she sauntered slightly and scurried away. "Lucy!" he tried again reaching her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4  
**  
Scud pulled Lucy away from the dance floor and off to the side.

"Hey!" Lucy growled. 

"Lucy what the hell are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?" he asked angrily and looked into her eyes; they were blood shot red and were glazed over. "Lucy do you remember our plan?" He asked dragging her to the booth upstairs where Amy stood alone on the railing. "She's right there, now's your chance. Go to Amy and talk things out if and try not to puke on her." Scud growled

"Alright, I'll go." Lucy slurred walking away; Scud grabbed her and turned her in the right direction.

"I swear you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached?!" he sighed. Lucy held her stomach as she faced Amy; the mixture of the alcohol and her nerves was a bit much. 

"That's not the only thing, I think my dinner is about to be lost as well. Did you have to spin me that fast?!" She asked. Scud ignored her shaking his head. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes trying to will herself to feel better. When she reached the top with more struggle than necessary, trying not to fall back, she froze.

Amy was talking, and smiling no less, with a woman that was standing a little too close for Lucy's liking. She was around 5'7 with light brown hair and green sparkling eyes. Lucy watched them shake hands while she stood still in pain.

"Nice to meet you Nichole." Amy politely spoke.

"Oh please call me Nikki everyone does." Nikki insisted.

"Ok then Nikki, what brings you here?" Amy went along.

Nikki had on a charming smile. "Well a beautiful girl is what." Nikki replied. Amy blushed slightly. "What are you doing up here alone?" Nikki asked her cocking her head to the side.

Amy bit her bottom lip sadly. "To get away from my friends is what." Amy admitted. 

Nikki held up a hand. "Let me guess, trying to fix you up?" Nikki finished

"You got it; my best friend Max wants me to start dating again." Amy informed her.

"Oh breakups are a mess it's never pretty, I'm sorry." Nikki exhaled taking another sip of her cup. "Well if this isn't going too fast, I would love to take you out some time."

Amy raised a brow smirking "Are you asking me out on a date?" The blonde chuckled. 

Nikki grinned shrugging "I could be it could be whatever you want. We'll be whatever you want, friends, cousins, sisters; it's your choice. But I'm kinda hoping none of them because you would make one hot cousin and it wouldn't be fair to never date you." Nikki joked hearing Amy laugh.

"Yeah ok, I can go along with that." Amy agreed as Nikki smiled sweetly.

"Ok, it's a date then. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Amy." Nikki whispered leaning down and gently kissed Amy on the cheek. Nikki turned and walked away while Amy blushed a little more. She then turned her head toward the direction of the stairway. She frowned now confused, she could've sworn she just saw Lucy there. 

Lucy stormed down the stairs and through the dance floor heading towards the exit. "Whoa!" Scud announced grabbing her by the arm and turned her around.

"Lucy where are you going?" He asked with Janet looking back at her concerned as well.

"I'm going home." Lucy simply replied.

"What, why, what happened?!" Janet asked next as she saw the anger and pain shinning in Lucy's eyes.

"Because I'm done! I'm done trying to make things right with Amy. She wins; she can take the girls, I give up." Lucy screamed pissed.

"Lucy," Scud yelled over the music watching Lucy back away and then turning to walk out of the club. She turned around one last time looking at Amy who was talking to Max and seemingly having a good time.

"She's better off with out me." Lucy agreed with her self and left. Amy looked up to the exit; she could have sworn she saw Lucy again just now, with her dark hair and piercing eyes.

"Amy," Max called to her bringing her out of her daze, she turned around, "what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to go Max, I've had enough fun." Amy announced.

"You sure?" Max questioned seeing Amy nod.

"Ok, let me get Janet." Max agreed.

"No I'll walk home, it's not far, plus I need some fresh air." Amy suggested, hoping this request would not startle Max.

"Yeah ok, just be careful, we'll meet you back at the house later to see if you're ok." Max agreed.

Amy headed for the door. "Hey you're leaving." Nikki came walking next to her

"Hi, yes I'm leaving, sorry." Amy frowned.

"I would love to take you home if that's ok?" Nikki offered.

"I'm walking." Amy stated.

"Well let me walk you home then, you know, just to make sure you're safe." Nikki replied with a sweet smile in place.

"Ok sure." Amy agreed and she walked out with Nikki.

"I should go." Scud whispered to Janet with an arm around her waist.

"You sure?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I think right about now Lucy is probably drowning herself in beer and vodka. I have to be there for her, mainly to make sure she doesn't try to sink any continents." Scud explained as Janet nodded her understanding.

"Ok, let me know how she's doing later. I hate to see her like this. I want to help." Janet replied. Scud placed a kiss on her head "I will, you take care of Amy. Those two are just so stubborn at times." Scud shook his head and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_WALK HOME_

"So, tell me about your self?" Nikki piped in to start up a conversation.

"Why should I? I've only known you for about an hour." Amy questioned back.

Nikki chuckled lightly, "Fair enough then, I can understand, but I would love to get to know you better." Nikki looked to the blonde. "Which, I can do on that date. How do you feel about boat rides?"

Amy looked to her amused, "I've only been on one, and that was on my honeymoon." Amy recalled sadly.

Nikki frowned putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." 

"No it's ok, you didn't know, I'm ok, really." Amy waved it off.

"We could do something else, a fishing trip? Whatever you want I'll do." Nikki offered.

"That's sweet of you, really." Amy smiled.

"But…" Nikki added in.

"But…I just don't think I'm really ready." Amy finished.

"It's cool, being friends are just as fine. I understand when you're ready." Nikki assured her.

"Thank you." Amy smiled.

"For what? The walk home, sure." Nikki smirked.

"That too, but for understanding." Amy answered smiling.

"I'm a patience person, comes with the job of being an artist." Nikki smiled broadly.

"You're an artist?" Amy perked up.

"Yes, why?" Nikki answered.

"I'm an artist as well, I own an art museum." Amy filled in.

"Wow, I should stop by then. I would love to see it sometime." Nikki stated interested.

Amy stopped walking turning to her. "Well this is it." She sighed nervously.

Nikki looked around her. "Nice house." She commented looking back at Amy.

"I should go." Amy fidgeted slightly.

Nikki agreed, "I'll see you again." Nikki smiled confidently and then kissed Amy on the cheek and began to walk away. Amy watched her stunned for a moment as the front door opened washing her in the light.

"Mommy!" both girls squealed. Amy faced them picking them up. "Hey!" she kissed the top of their heads. "What're you doing up? You two should be in bed." She put them both down and walked inside.

"We couldn't sleep, so we stayed up to wait for you mommy." Jody replied holding Amy's hand bringing her into the house.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Peterson, I hope the girls weren't any trouble." Amy spoke to the elderly woman.

"Oh no problem dear, they weren't any trouble. I'll see you next time Mrs. Reynolds." Mrs. Peterson said as she waved walking out.

"Come on girls time for bed." Amy announced.

"Awe, but Mommy!" Andy whined.

"No buts…come on it's too late for you to be up." Amy pointed out taking them upstairs to their rooms.

_LUCY'S CONDO_

Scud pulled the keys out of the lock and took a step inside; light music was heard in the background.

"Lucy are you here?!" Scud yelled for his best friend following the sad music that seemed to get louder and clearer. "Lucy, what are you doing?!" he scurried over to the couch seeing empty bottles on the table and the floor. Lucy put her bottle of vodka down to look up at him, her eyes blood shot red.

"Hi Scud." She slurred. Scud walked over bottles trying not to trip.

"Lucy you're a mess, jeez what happened?" He asked looking around. "Scratch that, I know what happened here." Scud stood next to the thief worried. "And give me that!" he fought to take the bottle from Lucy's hand but she pulled to get it back fighting.

"No! It's mine, fuck off!" She growled. Scud pulled harder at the same time trying to dodge the girly slaps Lucy gave him, which missed most of the time. He tugged one last time taking the bottle from her grasp and Lucy toppled over falling on the floor.

"Oh Lucy are you ok?!" he asked concerned looking down at her.

"It's over Scud." She mumbled. Scud was barely able to hear.

"What is?" He asked trying to understand her.

Scud took a seat on the couch, leaning down to hear her better. Lucy was face down on the carpet and turned around on her back, not moving she just starred at the ceiling, but to him more like staring into space as she spoke. "Me and Amy." Lucy hiccupped trying to contain herself as she talked.

"And you know this how?" he questioned curiously.

"Because, I saw her at the club. T-talking (hiccup) to another w-woman." Lucy stuttered as she shrugged to get up, almost falling back down. Scud quickly reached out to help pull her up to a sitting position. "And she was s- (hiccup) smiling and having a g-good time." Lucy added in looking around her and spotted a half empty beer bottle on the floor.

"And?" Scud asked shrugging.

"So! Amy was into h-her and the bitch was into her t-too. So, I'm screwed, I'm done Scud." Lucy said defeated as she brought the beer to her mouth.

"Lucy it doesn't…" Scud froze as Lucy spat the beer in his face full on. He cringed as the beer dripped down his face.

"Yuck! Beer and vodka together, n-no wonder I dropped this!" Lucy cried wiping her mouth then looked back to Scud. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She stated. Scud held up his hand wiping his face dry.

"It's ok, I smell like beer and vodka yeah, very sexy fragrance. I'm sure Janet will love my new cologne. Can I go on now?" Scud asked. Lucy nodded seeing another beer on the floor. "Good." Scud sighed and continues again. "Like I was saying it doesn't mean any…" Lucy spat that beer too in his face and wiped her mouth again. 

"It's hot." She groaned dropping that one and gasped seeing she spat on Scud once again. He spat some of the beer out of his mouth as she held back from laughing.

"Are you done now? Now that you made me almost throw up in my mouth?" he growled lightly upset. Lucy nodded guiltily with her innocent eyes. "It doesn't mean anything but…" Lucy spat once again as she laughed "What is it now?" he hissed as she giggled

"You said butt." She laughed.

"Can you stop doing that!?" Scud bellowed making Lucy jump as he wiped his face furiously. "You really are drunk, come on Lucy, I'm taking you to bed." He got up pulling Lucy to her feet and began to help her walk to the stairs. 

"I can do it! Let me…GO!" she pulled away from Scud and took a few steps then fell.

"Oh jeez Lucy, are you ok?" He looked down at her and saw she had passed out and was snoring. "Oh perfect, I smell like beer and now I have to carry you." Scud grumbled pulling Lucy up and dragged her to the stairs. Stopping to look up at the long walk ahead of him, "The things I do for you." He whistled picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder, he carefully took the stairs one by one taking Lucy to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_LUCY'S CONDO_

A groan of pain echoed into the sunlit room as Lucy frowned at the sun shining in her face. She pulled the blanket over her head with a sigh. Scud came inside with a cup of water and two pain killer pills. He placed them on the nightstand and sat next to Lucy lightly shaking her.

"Lucy you have to get up." He urged shaking her a little harder. 

"Nooo." Lucy mumbled childlike under her blanket. Scud sighed and pulled the blanket back.

"Yes Lucy, you're spending the day with the girls remember? Amy let's you see them 3 times a week and today is one of those days." Scud pointed out. "Are you going to let them down?" Lucy had put the pillow over her head with her face down in the bed.

"I don't wannaaa." She whined as Scud smiled.

"I can tell where Andy gets her whining from." He chuckled seeing Lucy peek out from her pillow at him.

"Do I have to get up now?" she asked. Scud nodded; Lucy sighed, sitting up and took the cup of water and pills.

"Too much drinking finally took its effect on you has it?" Scud asked getting up to close the curtains that hurt Lucy's eyes.

"It's a bitch, I didn't do anything stupid did I?" she asked nervously putting the glass cup down. 

"Not too stupid." Scud replied "I finally managed to get the smell of the beer off me." Lucy looked at him apologetically as he held his hand up. "It's ok; now let's just get you ready for the visit ok?" Scud suggested as Lucy agreed getting out of bed.

_  
AMY'S HOUSE_

Amy watched as her children played with one another, giggling and chasing each other around the room. They were having fun; their laughs brought a smile to Amy's face, a true smile. She watched them while cooking their lunch; she knew Lucy would arrive soon.

"Mommy, when will Mama be here?" Jody asked stopping from playing her game with Andy.

"Very soon, go play with your sister until she gets here ok. Don't worry; she wouldn't miss seeing you girls for the world." Amy promised seeing Jody perk up and went back to playing. Amy remembered when Lucy would play games with the girls; there was one time she would never forget.

_MONTHS AGO  
_

_Amy woke up to an empty, cold bed. She looked around alarmed as she made her way to the door. It was early in the morning, around 7:30 am, and she knew the twins would still be in bed by now and Lucy the most. She hated waking up early as she made her way down stairs she heard giggling and snickering. Which made her wonder; as she got closer the laughing got louder then she heard shushing. The giggling and snickering died down as Amy made her way to the kitchen where she thought she heard the noise. Making her way to the kitchen entrance she turned the corner looking inside. _

"_Lucy what are you…" She was met with a rush of cold icy water in her face. She let out a scream and covered the best she could, walking backwards Amy tripped over. The burst of water stopped letting her see again, Amy's hair and clothes were completely soaked as she looked up to see who had done it._

Lucy grinned down at her holding the kitchen sink sprayer as Amy glared at her. "Hey baby." Lucy innocently smiled.

"Lucy when I get up here you better…" Andy and Jody ran over to her.

"Hi Mommy." Jody waved; suddenly Andy splashed a cup of water in her face. The blonde cringed spitting the water out and away from her eyes Lucy laughed.

"That is not funny!" Amy growled getting up trying to stop Lucy from laughing.

"It was kinda funny." Lucy grinned, with Andy and Jody giggling behind her.

"I am going to get you for this big time!" Amy yelled with a smile as Lucy let go of the sprayer.

"Uh…oh, run!" Lucy yelled to the girls and they ran around the kitchen frantically. Lucy ran around the counter with Amy after her, she moved to the right quickly and slipped on the puddle of water on the floor. Amy burst into laughter as Lucy huffed.

"That was so not funny!" she growled.

Amy nodded, "It was honey, sorry." Amy giggled as Lucy glared at her.

"Oh yeah, you wanna know what's funny?" Lucy growled and reached out grabbing Amy's legs and pulled her down, Amy let out a shrilled yell and fell on top of Lucy, she cried out getting the air taken out of her. Andy and Jody laughed pointing at the two.

"You're dead!" Amy warned getting on her hands and knees as Lucy backed away.

"Baby, let's talk about this." Lucy suggested holding a finger out to Amy as she tried to get away.

"Too late now." Amy threatened and leapt forward on top of Lucy pinning her down on the ground.

"Oh I don't think so!" Lucy fought back flipping the position so she was on top of Amy now. They changed positions several times fighting as they rolled around on the ground each trying to get the upper hand until they were both out of breath. Amy was on top of Lucy as she pushed her arms down and above her head smiling winningly.

"I win." She whispered looking down at Lucy.

Lucy smirked. "Do you?" She asked cockily, Amy nodded and in one quick motion Lucy pushed Amy off and had the blonde DEB on her lap in a sitting position. "Think again." She corrected holding Amy's hands tightly behind her back.

"Not fair." Amy shook her head with Lucy laughing as she lifted up one hand to stroke Amy's cheek.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lucy panted stroking down Amy's neck gently. "You look hot all wet." Leaning in to kiss her lover Amy pulled back. 

"Lucy!" Amy scolded

"What?! Oh come on, I'm sorry ok, it was a joke now just c'mere and give me my morning kiss." Lucy purred grinning, her eyes sparkling a mysterious twinkle that Amy couldn't help but give in. With their lips pressed together, Lucy let go of Amy's hands completely and placed her hands on Amy's back brining her in closer. Amy had her hands around Lucy's neck as the kiss became more passionate by the second. They were in love and in their own world where they only mattered and existed to one another. Lucy slipped a hand to the back of Amy's head and into her thick blonde hair. A moan was heard from which one they didn't know, they didn't care. They were lost in their hot smothering kiss.

"Ewwwwwww!!" Andy and Jody wailed together making a disgusted face at the sight of their parents kissing. They two women broke the kiss to their cry and looked to them; Amy blushed looking down still holding Lucy close.

"Kisses are ewe!" Jody made puke noises and Andy laughed agreeing.

"Not as gross as the monster I'm going to put under your bed tonight." Lucy shot back making the girls gasp and ran away.

"Lucy!" Amy growled lightly hitting her on the shoulder.

"What? They were interrupting us." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to scare them. What if they have to come sleep with us tonight because of you? You're going to be in big trouble." Amy warned

"Why? Do you have something special planned tonight?" Lucy grinned raising a brow seeing Amy smirk.

"You'll see, but if you keep being bad you won't get anything." Amy shot back  
  
_"Oh but baby, you know I'm anything but nice, it's how you like me, bad to the bone." Lucy purred kissing Amy's neck bringing chills to her skin. Amy broke free of her grasp getting up wagging a finger._

"Be good and then we'll see what happens." She stated and walked away leaving Lucy frustrated but eager.

"Ok girls, time for some fun." Lucy announced going after her daughters hearing them screamed delighted. The giggled as they ran around the couch trying to get away.

END OF FLASH

Amy smiled at the memory, feeling the laughter form in her, wanting to come out. She shut off the stove and poured the macaroni in the two bowls she had on the counter. "Girls lunch is ready." Amy informed them, they were on the kitchen floor coloring their in coloring books. At that time the doorbell rang and they looked up and ran to the door.

"Mama!!" they screamed getting excited, Amy only sighed. This was it, she had to face Lucy once again but she had to because it was her day to visit and the girls were looking forward to seeing her all day. She couldn't let them down so Amy braced herself as she opened the front door. "Mama!!!" The twins yelled again jumping up to hug the raven-haired woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_AMY'S HOUSE_

"Hey!" Lucy yelled back just as excited and bent down to hug and kiss both girls. "I missed you girls." She let go of the twins and looked up to Amy uncomfortably not knowing whether to hug her or give her a handshake, maybe neither.

"Hi Lucy." Amy spoke in a hushed tone just as uncomfortable as Lucy.

"Amy." Lucy nodded a hello and walked into the living room with the girls following behind her not wanting her out of their sight now.

"Mama, can you play a game with us?" Jody asked pouting.

"Awe sweetie, not right now I need to talk to Mommy." Lucy gently let down.

"Girls, go eat your lunch it's on the table." Amy suggested as they nodded and walked away. Amy took a seat next to her ex taking a deep breath.

"So…" Lucy sighed, the gust of air blowing her bangs up. "Can we have that talk now?" Lucy asked trying to get permission to go on, Amy nodded, she had decided that she would let Lucy do all the talking for now.

"Go right ahead." Amy agreed gesturing for Lucy to talk her voice was shaken and small.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you." Lucy started off; she heard Amy chuckled sadly at her words.

"But you did." She spat back her voice full of venom.

"But I was drunk!" Lucy proclaimed.

"But you still wanted her didn't you? You still wanted her and you did sleep with her Lucy! You cheated on me!" Amy growled her voice rising.

"Keep your voice down!" Lucy whispered harshly looking into the kitchen at the girls; they looked alarmed at the yelling. "I didn't Amy, I didn't want her, all I wanted was you. Yes she was beautiful, but you were my angel, the apple of my eye. And I thought the marriage proved that!"

Amy looked away shaking her head. "Whatever, it's over now." She waved off; Lucy grabbed her arm making her face her.

"If it's over, then why do you still wear this?!" Lucy asked taking Amy's hand bringing it up showing her their wedding ring; the 3 diamonds sparkled in the sun's light.

Amy pulled her hand back looking off to the side. "I don't know." She mumbled. Lucy moved close to her, their bodies pressed together.

"We use to have so much fun, so much excitement. We were happy Amy, are you still happy?" Lucy asked in a soothing voice that washed over Amy's senses. "Remember when we went to Hawaii on vacation with Scud and Janet? Before the twins were born we just wanted to get away, you were happy, you were the happiest I ever saw you. We sat off on the side of the waterfall close together and there you told me you loved me forever. That nothing could ever break us apart, what ever happened to that?" Lucy reminded as Amy thought back smiling at the sweet memory. "But of course that day we also found out Scud couldn't swim when he fell in and nearly drowned." Lucy laughed, also bringing a laugh out of Amy.

"Yeah, and you had to jump in and save him, but you almost drowned too because he kept climbing on you." Amy added in as they laughed together.

"Yeah then Janet had to help calm him down." Lucy laughed some more. "We had so many good times, what happened?" Lucy questioned in a serious tone.

"People change." Amy stated icily. Lucy placed a hand on her arm her touch so gentle yet fiery to Amy's skin.

"No, they don't, things just happen, but what I feel for you never changed I still want to be with you Amy." Their eyes met and time seemed to have frozen around them. "I miss us." Lucy panted, closing the gap between them, their noses brushing lightly against each other. "I miss you." Lucy's hand went to Amy's cheek caressing her sweetly.

Amy closed her eyes relishing in the touch she'd missed. "Lucy…" Amy went to speak but Lucy pressed her lips to Amy's afraid she might say something to protest. She felt Amy kiss her back just as passionately as she had. The kiss cooled down bottled up heat and pain that has been sitting for a while. Amy's hands wrapped around slim hips to bring her in as a moan came out from the blonde's mouth. She forgot how good this felt. Old, familiar feelings awoke back up in Amy's body, all of them for the ex-thief right in front of her.

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell going off. They both groaned angrily as Amy stood up to get it. "No, just leave it." Lucy begged with her hand on Amy's.

"I have to, it could be Max, and you know how she gets." Amy replied as Lucy let her go, having time to go over what just happened she couldn't help but smile. This meant she did have a chance, a good amount of it too.

"Hi." Nikki smiled waving.

"Oh…Nikki, I wasn't excepting you here." Amy sighed nervously. Lucy looked to the door entrance to see who it was; she frowned as her blood boiled seeing it was the girl from the club. "

Sorry, was this a bad time?" Nikki asked looking over Amy's shoulder seeing Lucy and the fiery glare she was giving. Amy stuttered trying to answer as Lucy got up.

"No, I was actually just leaving." Lucy growled getting Amy's attention. 

"What? But the girls didn't get to hang out with you today; they're going to be so disappointed." Amy reminded.

"I can take them with me if that's ok. Because it looks like you have something better to do then talk things over with me." Lucy hissed giving Amy the hot stare.

"Lucy, wait." Amy tried to explain but Lucy held up a hand.

"No, its ok, I'll just get out of the way of your little DATE you have planned. I'll bring the girls back around 9 if that's enough time for you. Or do you suggest the next day, you know just in case you get lucky tonight?" Lucy cruelly smirked but behind it, it held pain as well.

"Lucy, you aren't being fair!" Amy stated.

"Now you know how it feels, I'll see you when ever Amy." Lucy walked over to the kitchen talking to the girls. They cheered in glee as they got up and walked to the front door with Lucy holding their hands. "You know where to find me so it doesn't look like I'm taking them. Have fun." Lucy growled walking passed Nikki.

"Bye Mommy." Andy waved looking at Amy as she kept walking holding Lucy's hand. "Bye." Jody waved and Lucy put them in the car and got in her self then drove away. Amy shut the door stressed and lightly hit her head on the door.

"Lovers' quarrel I suppose. I chose a bad time didn't I?" Nikki asked cringing seeing Amy nod. "The ex right?" Nikki asked, Amy nodded again "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I feel so bad." Nikki exhaled

"No, its ok, you didn't know." Amy waved off.

"Will it help if I take you on that boat ride? The offer's still open, I know a friend that owns a boat shop." Nikki asked trying to cheer her up.

"You know, I would love that." Amy agreed.

Nikki smiled. "Ok, come on." Nikki opened the door for Amy and followed her outside. 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_LUCY'S CONDO_

"Uncle Scud!" Jody squealed excitedly running into the living room. Lucy flicked on the dim lights of the house. "Aunt Janet!" Andy called out.

"Hey little ones." Scud called back taking his arm from around Janet's waist to pick up Jody and Andy went in Janet's lap.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your movie night." Lucy sighed feeling horrible.

"Not it's ok." Janet waved off playing hand games with Andy.

"Why back so early? What's wrong Lucy?" Scud asked curiously

"You know why." Lucy reminded.

"Oh yeah, that, excuse me kiddo, I need to talk to your mama real quick." Scud spoke sweetly to Jody.

"Ok." Jody agreed going over to Janet. "Aunt Janet can we play a game?" Andy asked with puppy eyes.

"I don't know if your mama has any games here honey." Janet admitted as Scud and Lucy went to the back yard.

"What's on your mind?" Scud asked taking a seat on a lawn chair.

"Me and Amy talked, it went well, I made her laugh, she was happy for a split second. Then we started kissing." Lucy started off still taken back and rattled by their kiss in a good way.

"You kissed?" Scud confirmed seeing Lucy nod. "Alright you got somewhere." He held up his hand for a high five, Lucy gave him a dirty look and he put his hand down. 

"Yeah, I got somewhere, to fall flat on my ass again! The BITCH at the club came to OUR house!" Lucy yelled her eyes black holes of revenge

"Ohh, yeah NOT good." Scud agreed.

"Right now she's probably on their DATE." Lucy spat then felt Scud put a hand on her knee.

"I'm so sorry Lucy I wish there was some way I can help." Scud exhaled.

"You can." Lucy nodded, Scud ears perked up. "Can you get me her name and social security number?"

Scud shook his head, "No Lucy, you're not going to kill her." Scud mumbled.

"Damnit Scud, all I want is Amy back!" Lucy growled.

"And killing isn't the way." Scud added in, "We'll think of something together Lucy, right now just enjoy spending a whole day with your daughters. Come on let's take them places." Lucy nodded seeing the bright side.

"Yeah, ok." She agreed getting up and walked back in the house with Scud.

"Mama there are no toys to play with." Jody whined. Lucy picked her up and hugged her. 

"No because I'm going to take you to a better place myself, come on guys." Lucy smiled hearing the twins yell with excitement as they all walked to the SUV out in the front drive way.

_YACHT_

Amy stepped on to the boat dock amazed by the dim lights around and the sound of light music playing. There was also a table for two overlooking a pool deck. "Wow." Amy called out, Nikki walked in after her.

"I'm glad you like it and the charge was free." Nikki smiled seeing Amy turn around.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me, really." Amy pushed away nervously.

"No, I wanted to, when you want to escape this is the place." Nikki explained. "Let's get this boat moving!" The engine purred to life and the boat smoothly pulled out. "Come on dinner is ready." Nikki announced taking Amy's hand as they walked to the table.

"Nikki really you don't..." Amy tried again.

Nikki stopped walking, "It's ok, relax, all of this is for you. When you're here you can forget everything. The past, the pain, heart ache, just enjoy yourself tonight." Nikki whispered looking deep into Amy's eyes as she spoke. She stroked Amy's hair, then her cheek. Amy smiled lightly and let her self be dragged away.

_CARNIVAL_

"Mama, Mama!" Jody called running up to Lucy where she sat at on a bench. "Can me and Jody have more cotton candy?" Andy asked as Scud and Janet walked behind them.

"Ok, but then that's it; your mommy will kill me if you come home hyper." Lucy allowed. Both girls leaned in kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"Come on let's go, let's hurry!" Scud yelled getting them excited. They ran beside Scud to the booth.

"How are you dealing Lucy?" Janet asked sitting down next to her.

"Not so hot. I feel like shit." Lucy admitted.

Janet nodded putting a hand on Lucy's. "Hang in there, you'll fix this. Me and Scud will help you."

Lucy chuckled sadly, "I don't think you can right now, Amy's on her DATE."

"You know, jealously is never a good thing." Janet explained.

"Who's being jealous!?" Lucy spat.

Janet sighed, "I'm not even going to point out what you right now." Lucy put her head down defeated. "I'll talk to Amy for you, it just takes time. To be honest you're meant for her and she's meant for you, you two are cute together." Janet smiled.

"Speaking of cute together, what's with you and Scud huh?" Lucy smirked seeing Janet blush and smile. "You two are really serious I see." Janet smiled more seeing Scud talking and playing with the twins.

"He would make a great daddy." Janet sighed dreamily

"That he would, has he ask you the big question yet?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no, I don't think I'm ready." Janet replied

"Oh you're ready and you know you're ready when you see him as the only man in your world. Don't worry it'll happen." Lucy smiled.

"You know you're really cool and super sweet." Janet commented.

"And why would you think I'm not?" Lucy questioned raising a brow. 

"Well, Max says other wise, but I know better than to listen to her," Janet waved off.  
"Besides I owe you a big one for saving Scud at the water fall." Janet laughed.

Lucy laughed as well, "You remember that too?" She asked as they both laughed together.

"Of course, I had no idea he couldn't swim. No wonder he didn't want to get in with me." Janet managed to say between her laughter.

"Shh, shh, he's coming." Lucy pointed.

"Hey I see happy faces, what's up?" Scud asked joining them

"Nothing, come on let's ride the Ferris wheel." Janet said as she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Oh uh…I don't know about that sweetie." Scud gulped being pulled away.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Janet begged tugging harder.

"And romantic." Lucy added in.

"I'm kinda afraid of heights." Scud added in nervously

"Kinda late for that," Lucy smiled

"huh?" Scud looked behind him he was positioned to sit on the seat, he looked back at Lucy.

"Three!" she yelled pushing him down with Andy and Jody's help.

"Lucy no!" Scud yelped as Janet locked the safety belt in. "Oh God, Oh God." Scud panted gripping the belt for his life.

"Honey relax." Janet kissed him on the cheek and the engine started.

"Oh no, oh no." Scud chanted.

Lucy and the twins laughed at him. "Bye Uncle Scud." Jody waved as the machine began turning.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Scud pointed to Lucy who was still laughing.

"Who wants ice cream?" Lucy asked her daughters.

"I do!" they yelled and were lead away.

_LATER ON_

The wheel slowed down and Scud had a look of terror on his face and both hands were holding the safety gate. The door was opened and he bolted out of it, followed by Janet.

"Wasn't that fun?" She asked wrapping her arm around his.

"Oh yeah…refreshing." Scud croaked out in shaky voice. Janet laughed as they walked to meet up with Lucy at the food court.

"Have fun?" she smirked 

"No! It's never fun when you have the, 'I think I'm gonna piss my pants' feeling." Scud growled.

Lucy chuckled "That's something I get everyday with your little plans." "You couldn't get back at me anyway so deal." Lucy shrugged simply.

"Hey, a dunking booth." Janet exclaimed and they both turned looked behind her. Lucy saw as Scud smiled wickedly. 

"Scud, it was just a joke." She tried but he already walked over to the booth talking with the owner. He handed the guy a 20 and he nodded Scud walked back over.

"Come on Lucy." He called and everyone followed him to the booth. "Hop on Lucy." Scud instructed.

"There is no WAY I'm getting on there!" Lucy pushed away.

"Alright, 50 bucks says I could dunk you." Scud tried bribery next.

Lucy laughed, "50 bucks says you can't!" She proclaimed.

"Get on and we'll see." Scud smiled sweetly.

"You're on." Lucy agreed climbing on and Scud was given 3 tennis balls.

"Behind the line sir." The owner instructed pointing to the yellow line.

"What's going on Aunt Janet?" Jody asked as she watched.

"Your Uncle Scud is playing a game with your mama honey." Janet answered.

"Will it hurt?" Andy asked

"No it won't." Janet smiled seeing how cautious Andy was of Lucy.

Scud wined up aiming then lifting the ball and threw it full force. It missed.

"What, you can't do any better than that?!" Lucy taunted seeing Scud become more serious. Setting up once again he threw and it missed again. "Last one Scud, I want my 50 bucks when I get off this thing." Lucy grinned.

"We'll see." He called back and threw the ball again it hit its marker and the bench beneath Lucy opened as she sunk into the tank. Andy, Jody, and Janet laughed seeing Lucy swim up for air.

"Nice shot honey." Janet clapped. Lucy moved the wet hair from her face. 

"Lucky shot!" she growled getting back on. "Double or nothing!"

Scud shrugged "Ok." He got 3 more balls and aimed. He threw it and it hit the button again. Lucy fell under again, coming back up she got on again.

"Let's see if you could do that again hot shot." Lucy growled getting frustrated. Scud threw another ball, and down she went.

"Ok, I give up!" She threw her hands in the air standing in the water. Lucy hopped back on to catch her breath, the button was hit and she fell under. "Scud!" she yelled wiping the water from her eyes.

"It wasn't me!" he yelled back.

"Sorry couldn't help it, it looked fun." Janet smiled meekly. Lucy turned to look at her laughing daughters.

"You look funny Mama." Andy giggled.

"Oh I'll show you funny." Lucy smiled splashing the water on them. They yelped as they ran away.

"Just great." Lucy cringed nodding and looked at her self. "I'm all hot and wet and NOT in a good way!" Scud laughed as Janet covered the girls' ears.

"Not funny!" She scolded.

"The water's warm?" Scud asked as Lucy nodded "Gross!" Lucy climbed out water dripping from her body.

"I got a change of clothes in my gym bag in the truck; I'm going to go change." Lucy said. They all walked back to the truck as Lucy got changed. When she was done she got in and could tell the girls were tired, so she started it up, it was late anyway with the sun setting. She had a fun day today, something she didn't except reminding her of the time in Hawaii.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9  
**

_YACHT_

They had eaten dinner as Nikki had asked; the sun was very slowly setting and now Amy was on the railing of the deck looking out at the sunset. Nikki walked up behind her with a cup of wine in her left hand. "I didn't know you had children." Nikki started off, Amy turned around to look at her. "They're adorable; I would love to meet them some time. Maybe we could go out for pizza and games if that's o.k?" Nikki suggested.

"Are you asking me out on another date?" Amy asked.

Nikki smiled, "What can I say? I'm so very into you." Nikki replied seeing Amy laugh a little. "You ok? I can see you've been thinking a lot." Amy exhaled as she ran a hand through her hair. "We can talk about it if you liked, if you need…" Nikki was quieted down by the feeling of Amy's lips on hers. She kissed her back once she was done being shocked she rested a hand on Amy's back. Nikki slowly pushed away for the need of air. "That was…wow." Nikki sighed smiling, Amy leaned in again kissing Nikki more passionately and frantically, but in her actions Nikki could tell she wasn't into it.

"Amy." She called between kisses "Are you sure about this? Maybe you should…" The kisses got rougher as Nikki felt herself being walked backwards and then falling onto a chair with Amy coming down on top of her. Nikki kissed down Amy's neck and tugged at her shirt. The kissing still rough and quick paced, Nikki backed away looking into blue eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush things with you." Nikki asked again Amy looked away. "Amy?" Nikki asked again reaching her hand out to touch Amy's face.

"I'm fine ok! Can you stop asking that? I'm ok, let's just do this ok, don't you want this?" Amy growled tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok, we need to talk." Nikki exhaled seeing her stressed; she sat up ready to listen if needed. "Amy I don't want to pressure you into this. And you're not fine, I do want this but when you want it too. It means nothing if you don't want it either." Amy sniffled. Nikki made her look at her then she held the ex DEB closer. "Your ex isn't it?" Nikki gently stated, "Listen, its ok, I understand. You're still in love with her, I know."

"No, you're such a sweet person you deserve better. I'll get over Lucy, I will." Amy promised.

"No you won't, it's not that easy, besides…she still loves you. I can see it in her eyes, you two are meant for each other. Come on, let me take you home." Amy got up feeling bad about what happened. Nikki put a hand on her arm. "It's ok, I understand." Nikki spoke smoothly and walked to the boat's cockpit, "Turn this boat around!" they felt the boat swerve, Amy smiled giving Nikki a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much." Amy whispered, Nikki nodded, "Just go make things right and get your girl back." She smiled making Amy smiled back as they headed back to shore.

_LUCY'S CONDO_

Lucy pulled the car up to the house and got out helping the twins get out of the car seats after she woke them, then woke Scud and Janet in the back that were cuddled together. "You girls had fun?" Lucy asked picking up Jody up on one arm and her toy in the other.

"Yeah!" they yelled together as they walked up to the house. "Oh I think someone is still tired." Janet sang seeing Andy yawn as she carried her.

"No, I'm not tired." Andy whined rubbing her eyes. "I wanna stay up with Mama." Lucy opened the front door "Me too." Jody agreed.

"Now girls, you know what I say goes and it's time for bed." Lucy reminded.

"No, but if we go to sleep we won't see you again Mama." Andy explained tearing. 

"No, I won't be gone, I promise." Lucy softly spoke putting Jody on the couch and Janet did the same with Andy.

"Lucy." Scud called, she looked to him as he motioned his head to the outside.

"I'll be right back." Lucy told the twins giving them a kiss and walked out.

"Come on sweetie; let me read you a story." Janet suggested sitting down and Scud took a seat himself. The twins sat on their laps and Janet opened the pop up book and started to read. Scud smiled looking at her; she smiled back at him feeling like they were a family of their own.

"So…you decided not to put out this time huh? What do you want?" Lucy growled walking over to Amy who was waiting outside for her. "No wait, the girls, right? Well good luck, they're not moving at will, even if I asked them. They want to stay here."

Amy fidgeted and looked up at her. "I want to talk Lucy, let me explain." Amy started.

Lucy chuckled "Yeah sure, something you wouldn't let me do the night you decided our marriage was over. Just leave Amy, you're moving on. I throw the shots this time." Lucy ordered.

"Lucy I'm sorry ok, please let's just talk." Amy cried.

"No, go home Amy, I'm tired of this bullshit! I'm tired of the shit you keep putting me through. You know what; tomorrow I'm going to call my lawyer to get custody of the girls." Lucy hissed walking away.

"What, Lucy!" Amy yelped grabbing Lucy's arm and spun her around. Lucy lashed out pushing Amy down on the ground shocking Amy and herself.

"Amy I'm…" Lucy went down to help her up but Amy pushed her away.

"No, I deserved it." Amy sobbed getting up by her self.

"Amy, you don't deserve any of this, let me help you." Lucy asked reaching for Amy's hand.

"I said don't." Amy yelled backing away

"I don't get you! You just make me want to just…ugh!" Lucy screamed angrily not seeing the front door open. 

"Do it Lucy, hit me!" Amy encouraged.

"Lucy!" Scud yelled shaking his head.

"Hurt me as much as I hurt you." Amy ranted on as Lucy curled her fist. "Just do it!" Amy yelled tears falling out.

"Amy." Janet yelled running out "Can you guys stop it!" She ran down the stairs with Scud. 

"This isn't going to fix anything! You're scaring the girls." Scud reminded.

"What has gotten into you?" Janet asked seeing Lucy raise her closed hand.

"Lucy, don't!" Scud yelled out. Lucy closed her eyes and put her hand down then opened her eyes.

"I can't," she whispered sadly.

Amy pushed her. "Yes you can! You can do it, just do it Lucy, do it now!" Amy begged.

"Amy stop it!" Janet demanded standing between them. Amy pushed Lucy more and more, until Scud grabbed her. 

"That's enough! I'm putting my foot down." Scud stomped his foot.

"Owe!" Janet yelped jumping up and down on one foot.

"Oh, sorry honey!" Scud cried.

"The girls must be loosing their minds over this, come on we have to explain to them." Everyone was calming down now as they walked to the house. Scud helped Janet to the stairs saying he was sorry a million times. At the door way there was a scream of fear then a struggle.

"Girls?" Lucy called stopping in the doorway. 

"Mama!" Jody's voice begged

"Jody!" Amy screamed kicking in the door and they rushed in.

"Mama, Mommy!" Andy screamed. They turned to see Andy over some man's shoulder and sprint to the back door.

"Andy!" Everyone yelled, Lucy and Amy rushed with Scud and Janet behind them. Another man came out from the hall and close lined Lucy and Amy, they both fell on their backs.

"Fuck!" Lucy yelled in pain.

"Hey!" Scud yelled getting his attention and slammed an iron fire poker pole to his head. He grunted falling back as Lucy and Amy got up to fight. 

"Get the girls! I've got this." Scud volunteered and the two women ran to the back as Scud slammed the poker on the guys back harder and harder each time.

"Mommy!" The twins wailed. Jody was tossed in a black van and it sped away before they could reach it. They looked at each other in tears; they both fell to the ground and began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Lucy!" Scud called running; well it was more like hopping to the back. He used the fire poker as his cane to walk. "Lucy did you…oh god." They looked at him with tear stained faces.

"They took them." Amy sobbed as her and Lucy got to their feet.

"I'm so sorry." Scud sighed

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked noticing his stance.

"I think I sprang my ankle, but I knocked the guy out, we could use him. Ok, Janet knocked him out, but that's beside the point." Scud ranted.

"Let's go inside." Lucy suggested as she held Amy close to her.

"Janet!" Scud yelled for his girlfriend.

"Right here! He's waking up!" Janet replied looking back at the huge guy tied to the chair.

"Good, we can get straight to work." Lucy hissed standing in front of him. "Who are you?" the man groaned and shook his head.

"That's not important Diamond or do you prefer Reynolds?" he chuckled grinning.

"I am NOT in the mood to be fucked with you hear me! What do you want with my daughters?" Lucy growled.

"In my coat pocket you'll find your answers." He replied softly.

Amy reached in pulling out a small CD. "Scud get the computer running, Janet get ready to take Scud to the hospital." Everyone scattered around, Lucy grabbed Amy by the arm to face her.

"Everything will be ok, I promise." Lucy whispered and then kissed Amy passionately trying to calm her a bit.

"Awe, isn't that cute? You make me sick queers! You better play that disc, you don't have much time." The man growled. Lucy punched him across the face.

"Shut your mouth." She bared and walked away.

_WAREHOUSE_

"Let go of me!" Andy yelled angry kicking and hitting her little hits doing nothing to the man's back.

"Stop it!" Jody grunted coming in next.

"Sit them down." A female voice called in the dark. The girls cried out as they were slammed down on the chair and two powerful hands were placed on their shoulders. "Do you know why you're here?" the woman asked sweetly.

"I want my mama!" Andy growled as the woman chuckled.

"And I need your Mama. You're here as my guest, to get her attention, so if you're nice I'll be nice. Now don't be brats and SHUT UP!" The woman yelled making the twins jumped. "Get them out of here!" The men picked up the girls and walked away with them screaming. "Tell me when Diamond starts to catch on." She told her guard and he walked out.

_LUCY'S CONDO_

Scud pressed the button to the CD-rom, when it opened he placed the disc on the tray and closed it. They all looked at the screen. It went completely black and a window opened to the size of the screen. "Hello Lucy, Amy." A sweet female voice rang out, but you couldn't see her face, everything was still completely black. "I'm trusting you got this CD from my man that you let stay alive. Smart move but as you know, I have your children. What do I want with them you ask? It's more to do with what I want from YOU Lucy." Lucy shifted hearing this, as Amy gulped "It's a simple deal really, do as I say and do it correctly, I'll let your girls go with out a scratch. This is your best game Lucy, the guy you have has a cell phone in his front pocket. I'll talk to you personally." There was a pause. "Let's play the game! I'll be calling you soon, and I'll be watching." The window closed and the screen went back to normal.

"You hear that?" Janet whispered, the faint sound of a phone ringing could be heard. Everyone ran out while Scud struggled to get up.

"Wait for me!" He called falling over on the ground.

_KITCHEN_

Amy reached into the man's pocket and flipped open the cell, Lucy grabbed it listening and Amy listened next to her. "Well it's about time you picked up. I hate to wait." The woman tisked.

"Cut to the chase, what's the deal?" Lucy asked straight out.

"I won't go into detail now, but I need you to do a job done. I'll make the first one easy; I need you to rob the Union Bank." The woman instructed.

"What! That bank is heavily guarded!" Lucy protested.

"You'll think of something, you have three days and they start now. Call me at 9 pm, no later, or your girls won't be so happy. I'm number one on speed dial on this phone, and don't bother tracing me; it'll be a waste of your three days. Any questions?" The woman asked.

"How much?" Lucy asked. "Everything, the diamonds, the cash, all of it. Start thinking now." She hung up and Lucy closed the phone looking down.

"What is it? What happened?" Amy asked not being able to hear all of the conversation.

"She wants me to rob the Union Bank; it's a mile from here." Lucy answered softly. "In 3 days."

"That's impossible!" Scud exclaimed.

"Well, we better get working, Amy call Max and Dominique. We're getting our daughters back." Lucy demanded. "Janet, Scud needs a doctor." Janet walked to Scud taking the keys and helped Scud out the house.

"She knew you would do it." The man smiled up at the thief. "That's why she picked you."

Lucy glared at him. "You just don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?" Lucy stated ready to hit him but she just walked away. Amy hung up the phone she was on in the living room. "Max is on her way, she wants to know if we need more men?" Amy filled in.

"We just might, I'll be in the computer room." Lucy announced walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_CAGE_

Andy and Jody sat in the corner of the dirty cage; it wasn't big enough to move around too much. Hell it was barely big enough for one person let alone the two of them. It smelled and was slick with moss and dirt. The door to the dungeon opened and both girls looked up afraid.

"Hello." The woman smirked standing up over the cage.

"Where's my mama?" Jody asked half afraid and half demanding.

"Where is our mommy!" Andy came in second as she hugged Jody sensing her fear.

The woman only chuckled. "Funny you ask because I was just on the phone with your mama and she's going to help me if she ever wants to see the two of you again. Until then you'll stay here." The woman growled.

"My mamma will kill you." Andy nodded feeling brave again.

"Shut up you little brat! Or do you want me to make you shut up!" The woman yelled now irritated with the two. Andy flinched at her voice and Jody cried. Andy held her tight rocking her back and forth. "I'll show you!" The woman said as she dug into her pants pulling out a ring of keys. Jody cried harder as Andy tried to stay strong.

"Paula that's enough!" a new voice called from behind her, it was much softer.

"Don't call me that asshole!" Paula yelled as she turned around. The new comer walked into view.

"What are you doing here Nikki?" Nikki walked up to the cage for the twins to see her face. She hadn't been exactly introduced to the twins, but she knew they'd seen her with Amy previously when they were leaving with Lucy.

"Nikki!" Jody called weakly to the woman, she didn't really know her, but she'd seen her with her mommy, so she figured she couldn't be one of the bad guys.

"Hi sweetie, I am SO sorry my sister is a bad person." Nikki apologized.

"Shut up Nikki! Don't sweet talk the brats!" the woman growled.

"Paulie, they're little girls! They're no more than five, they're babies. Nonetheless these are AMY'S girls!" Nikki pointed out getting angry. "Are you crazy!"

"Don't you yell at me Nikki! I'm the oldest one here and you better respect me like dad said. And I damn WELL know who's they are!" Paulie replied. "But if you must know Nicole, I'm doing what dad asked me before he died. I just happen to need Lucy Diamond for what he asked." Nikki looked at her taken back.

"You set me up didn't you!" Nikki hissed knowing Lucy was Amy's ex.

"Yes I did, I needed you to charm Amy, which you did. If I told you, you wouldn't have done it now would you?" Paulie smiled wickedly.

"You're right, you bitch, I wouldn't have!" Nikki screamed running up to Paulie who had her arms crossed front of her chest looking in the cage. When Nikki was about to attack Paulie pulled out her handgun and pressed it to Nikki's neck.

"Back the FUCK off." Paulie demanded her eyes dark of rage. Nikki only stood there with the gun still pressed against her neck with her hands up.

"Relax Paulie, you don't want to kill me." Nikki spoke softly her soft eyes locking with hard ones.

"You don't think I would?" Paulie laughed.

"Paulie, I'm your sister!" Nikki exclaimed.

"I know what you are! Just don't get in my way." Paulie whispered harshly.

"Ok, ok, I won't, just stay calm. Have you taken your meds today Paulie?" Nikki asked gently.

"Leave me alone Nikki." Paulie said as she cocked the gun.

"Ok Paulie, ok just take your meds, alright?" Nikki nodded stepping away. Paulie put the gun back on safety and dropped it to her side. Nikki dug into her pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"Please Paulie just take it, these weren't given to you for no reason." Nikki begged. Paulie took the bottle opening it and Nikki walked out.

"Nikki, don't leave!" Andy begged.

"Nikki!" Jody yelled with her.

Paulie took two pills in her mouth and swallowed them. "Shut up!" She exclaimed as she slammed the gun into the cage shutting them up. She put the pill bottle into her pocket and walked out.

"I don't think the meds work." A male voice announced in a dark corner as Nikki walked towards it.

"They have to." Nikki exhaled. "Because if they don't we're screwed, Zack."

"I know Nikki, I know. When it's time we'll take action." Zack nodded to his sister, seeing her nod in agreement, and they both left.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_COMPUTER ROOM_

Lucy looked at the computer screens around her, the tiredness and stress beginning to show. One screen had a three-dimensional model of the building and another showed the security features. Lucy yawned rubbing her tired eyes; they were starting to grow dark circles and bags underneath.

"Lucy." Amy called quietly in the doorway. "Lucy, you need some rest, Max and me will take care of this."

Lucy turned around in her chair. "I need to do this Amy. I need to figure out a plan and we don't have that much time." Lucy explained. "The girls are all I got Amy, all that makes me happy right now, ok! First, our divorce, now, our children have been kidnapped."

Amy walked up to her as Lucy turned the chair back around to the screens. "Lucy we'll fix this, we'll fix everything, just please get some rest." Amy pleaded with her.

"There is no us Amy." Lucy dully corrected.

"Oh, so that kiss was what then?" Amy growled. Lucy didn't answer; she tried to ignore Amy and began pressing keys on the keyboard. Amy spun the chair around quickly and leaned down looking at Lucy, her hands resting on the arm of the chair. "Do you love me?" Amy asked aggressively. 

"It doesn't matter Amy, just go back to your girlfriend." Lucy spat looking away.

"It does matter; did you even wonder why I came back so early?" Amy asked icily. "It's because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I still love you Lucy and I want to fix this."  
Lucy locked eyes with blue ones. 

"It's too late, I don't care what you want, and all I want are the girls." Lucy said with a shaky voice.

"It is never too late for us." Amy corrected. Amy put her hands on Lucy's and smiled at her, Lucy smiled back "Come on, let's get you to bed." Amy said pulling Lucy up and walking her to the stairs.

_WAREHOUSE_

"Should I help them?" Nikki asked whispering to her brother. They were sitting at a table eating. 

"It's up to you." Zack replied with a mouth full of his sandwich. "It's a risk with Paulie's anger problems, it's a huge risk. I think she's crazed right now."  
Nikki sighed munching on her fries. 

"I don't want Amy's girls hurt." Nikki answered looking around to see if Paulie was any where around.

"I'll sneak them some food and watch over them." Zack promised.

"Ok, we have to do something." Nikki sighed. 

"I'll keep tabs on you too, come to my room later so I can wire you. If you need help I'll be there in a second." Zack instructed.

Nikki nodded. "Thank you Zack, I love you." Nikki smiled hugging him as he chuckled.

"Of course, anything for my sister." Zack smiled and he broke the hug and they went back to eating. Paulie looked on over the railing of the balcony, she felt the anger boil in her blood at their closeness. She walked away from the railing and went to her office. 

_LUCY'S ROOM  
_  
Lucy tossed and turned on her king sized bed, she was too edgy to sleep. She could only think of what kind of danger the twins could be in. She eventually gave up on sleeping and sat up in her bed looking around. If Amy saw her up, she would have sent her straight back to bed, tying her to it if it was needed. She needed something to occupy her mind so she decided to get up and clean her closet, she'd never had time to do it, so she figured now was as good a time as ever. Boxes were everywhere. Lucy looked in one of the boxes and saw some home videos. Most of the tapes in the box had labels of her wedding, vacations with the twins, her and Amy, Scud and Janet, even videos of Andy and Jody when they were born right down to when they learned to walk. One tape that didn't have a label caught her eye

_Lucy pulled it out and went to the TV putting the tape inside. She flicked the TV on and the screen lit up to a bright, blue sunny sky. The sounds of crashing waves, squawking seagulls and the slight purring of the boat's engine where heard. The camera moved steadily then shook. "Damn it!" Lucy's voice was heard from the TV, immediately Lucy knew what tape this had been. A giggle was heard far away, and then the camera was turned to the right. This is where Amy came into view, smiling, she stood on the boat railing with sunglasses on her face, in a white bikini top, with a frilly white sheer fabric covering her bikini bottom, the piece reached half way to her thighs._

"Oh, it's funny huh? That hurt, I hit my foot on the pole you know!" Lucy growled.

Amy covered her mouth still smiling. "No you didn't, you tripped over your own feet." Amy smiled as Lucy walked up to her the camera on her.

"Shhh, don't go telling people that on the camera!" Lucy shushed. Amy shook her head.

"What is it with you and that camera? Shut it off already."  
Amy asked.

"No, not yet, I want to record this. For everyone to see our wonderful honeymoon." Lucy emphasized.  


"_Lucy." Amy whined, not like being recorded._

"Oh come on, I'm not going to record the good stuff on here. That'll be on another tape." Lucy grinned.  


_Amy hit her arm. "Lucy!" she scoffed._

"God, I'm kidding. Now show everyone your ring." Amy smiled lifting up her left hand that held the three-diamonded ring.  


"_Yes, I got you the perfect ring, well actually I already had it, I just had it polished and resized." Lucy explained.  
_

"_What do you mean?" Amy asked confused._

"That ring you have there, it was my great-grandmothers. She gave it to my grandfather to give to his wife, she gave it to my father to give it to my mother, and now I've given it to you" Lucy told her.

"Really?" Amy asked shyly. Lucy nodded. "Awe, Lucy!" Amy proclaimed. The camera was then lowered and you could then see the ocean, kissing noises were heard in the background.

The camera was lifted up and Lucy and Amy came into view. "I love you." Lucy whispered smiling. Amy smiled back at her.

"_I love you too." She pulled Lucy in for another kiss that went on for several seconds then broke apart for the need of air._

"So…Mrs. Reynolds, tell them where we are." Lucy grinned liking the sound of the last name directed to Amy.  


"_We…are on a private yacht that Lucy got for me." Amy announced with a huge smile._

"With Scud's help, thank you Scud!" Lucy waved to the camera smiling. "This boat is going to travel the Mediterranean taking us to different islands. Wherever we want basically." Lucy pointed the camera to the deck; it had a bar and pool with lights around it, it also had a large banner that read: _**'Just Married'**__ "That's only the outside, inside is much better. Now…back to my lovely wife." The camera was on Amy again. "Do you love me?" Lucy asked almost in a  
dreamy tone._

Amy nodded, "I love you; I'm crazily in love with you." There was silence, Amy looked at Lucy and smiled, clearly showing that they just shared an intimate moment.

"Come on, let's get in the pool." Lucy suggested.  


"_Not with that camera on!" Amy warned pointing to it.  
_

"_Oh come on!" Lucy cried walking away. She rested on a lounge chair focusing the camera back on Amy. Amy walked over to her and stood in front of her with her arms folded. Lucy smirked "Come on, just for me?" Lucy begged.  
Amy shook her head_

"_Nope." She smiled leaned down and ran her hand up Lucy's bare leg, the camera shook a bit as she shifted it to the side. The sound of kissing was heard again, and then moaning. Lucy's hand was seen resting on Amy's hip tugging at the thin fabric untying it. It fell down on the lounge chair and her hand moved up to the strap of Amy's bikini string. Amy grabbed Lucy's hand._

"Hey!" Lucy whined. "Take it off sexy mama!"  


"_No, not until you turn it off." She motioned to the camera. Amy leaned in kissing Lucy's neck and not letting Lucy touch her._

"You're such a tease!" Lucy grumbled making Amy laugh. "Just take it off already." They broke apart.  


"_You'll have to catch me first." Amy grinned running away and jumped into the pool._

"Ok, ok!" Lucy gave up. "I'm shutting it off, happy? Looks like I will be getting some tonight." Lucy got up setting the camera on the chair and turned back grinning, knowing it was still on. She reached down looking at the screen positioning it; Lucy had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I remember that." A voice from behind her spoke, Lucy turned around. "I didn't know you still had that." Amy pointed.

"Yeah, one of my favorites." Lucy nodded. 

"Do you have anymore?" Amy asked sitting down next to her. 

"In that box." Lucy pointed to the closet. 

"I brought you something to help you sleep. I knew you would still be up." Amy sighed, giving Lucy a pill and a cup of water.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled taking it.

"Promise me after this we'll talk about us. That we'll fix us." Amy said as Lucy went to her bed. 

"We will, I promise." Lucy agreed lying down. Amy sat with her until she soon fell asleep. Amy stroked Lucy's dark locks and went to shut off the TV until she saw another clip she had remembered. Amy looked at it with interest recognizing their room from the boat.

Amy gasped. "I thought that thing was off!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_ZACK'S ROOM_

"Ok." Zack sighed, pulling Nikki's shirt down and stood up from his bed. "You're wired; I have some weapons for you in that duffle bag over there." Zack pointed to the far corner of his small room, Nikki walked over looking inside. It held guns, bombs, knives, ropes, and other smart gadgets. "This here will serve as your earpiece." Zack stated putting a diamond stud in Nikki's right ear. "I'll have on the other one where I can hear you, and you can talk back to me. It also holds a hidden camera so I can see what goes on." Zack fixed her clothes smiling at her. "Knock'em dead Nikki, we need to stop Paulie." Nikki smiled back at him giving him a hug.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Dad would be so proud." Nikki sighed.

"Well, I need to go feed the girls and you need to get out of here." Zack told her as he watched her scurry off. Zack then stuffed his pockets with food and drinks to sneak to the girls. 

_PAULIE'S ROOM_

Paulie looked at the screens in her room; there were cameras that showed every room inside and out. She watched them carefully as the door to her room opened.

"Paulie we have the camera hooked up for the robbery." One of her workers told her.

She spun around smiling. "Thank you Steve. How much longer does she have?" Paulie asked.

The worker looked down at his timed watch. "70 hours." He announced.

Paulie smiled, "Good, now leave, if anyone needs me I'll be in here." Paulie instructed. Steve left shutting the door behind him. Paulie looked back to the screens. Suddenly, flashes of her dead father's body began to appear in front of her,

_she could see him lying on the bed, blood splattered everywhere, it covered the sheets and was spewing out of his mouth. Then a view of her self with her hands and torso covered in blood, her hands held a large knife._

Paulie opened her eyes panicked she panted hard as she grabbed the pills she had been prescribed and took two quickly trying to calm her nerves, she thought that her flashes were getting worse, as if they were telling her something.

_  
LUCY'S ROOM_

Amy continued watching the TV. She saw the camera was being turned around the room and lifted slightly up to show Lucy's face and the ceiling. 

"_I don't know why I'm doing this," She sighed, "I guess I just needed somewhere to rant so I came here. Right now, we're in our room of the boat and not too long ago, I just made love to the most beautiful woman in the world, it was amazing, but THAT'S besides the point!" _

_Amy held in a laugh shaking her head as she watched the love of her life on the screen. _

"_She's sleeping right now, right next to me." Lucy moved the camera to her left shoulder slightly showing the naked upper half of a sleeping Amy lying on her stomach. The camera was turned back around to Lucy's face. "She's an angel isn't she? So beautiful." Lucy smiled dreamily. "I'm so in love with her, I love her more than words will allow me to say. I didn't think I would fall in love again, nonetheless fall in love with an ex DEB and have her love me back. She's too good for me, I know, and I shouldn't have her." Amy smiled blushing at the sweet words. "I'm a villain or use to be, and she's the good girl. The one that saves the day and puts people like me in jail, odd mix I know. But now we're married who would have thought? She's my world." Lucy smiled proudly "I don't know what I'd do with out her. I want to do anything and everything for her and we have all the time in the world. I love you Amy Reynolds, it feels so good to say that fully." Movement was heard behind Lucy on the bed as she looked over._

"Lucy, what are you doing? Amy's tired voice was heard in the background.

"I gotta go." Lucy smiled a goodbye. "Nothing baby." She called back shutting the camera off. Amy took the tape out and put it into the box then pulled out another tape and set it in. The screen came to life with more memories.

"Ok, the camera's on." Lucy announced walking down the hall. "This is our new house. I bought it for our family that has been extended recently. Here we are; the twins' room."

Lucy pushed the open and saw Amy looking down in the baby's crib. "There's my sexy mama!" Lucy yelled.

Amy looked at her laughing, "Shhh, Lucy you'll wake the babies!" Amy whispered putting a finger to her lips.

"I love you honey, you did great in the hospital." Lucy told her.

Amy groaned. "Don't even remind me of the birth." Amy exhaled with a slight smile.

Lucy walked up to the crib. "This is Jody Reynolds." A view of the sleeping chubby baby bundled in a blanket came into view. "And across from her." Lucy walked across to the other crib. "Andrea…wait, can we just call her Andy for short?"

"No, I like Andrea, that's what we're calling her." Amy responded.

"Well, I like Andy, so I'm calling her Andy. This is Andy Reynolds." Lucy confirmed. Amy rolled her eyes at this. Suddenly baby Andy turned in her sleep her eyes flickering open. "Amy she's waking up!" Lucy announced her excitement showing. "Here hold the camera, I want to hold her." The camera shook as it was being passed to Amy. Then it was lifted to show Lucy picking up Andy.

"Support her head Lucy." Amy told her as Lucy leaned down picking her up. Lucy looked down at Andy and began rocking the baby gently in her arms.

"This is the first time I'm holding her." Lucy smiled overjoyed. Andy yawned and opened her eyes looking up at Lucy. Her eyes reflecting a similar sparkle that Lucy had in her own eyes, Andy smiled up at her. "She smiled at me Amy, did you see that!" Lucy squeaked.

"I saw, she knows her mama and she already loves you, that's all." Amy noted as she lifted the camera up to show Lucy's face. She held her head down, and used her hand to wipe her tears. "Lucy, are you crying?" Amy pointed out going closer in.

"I am NOT crying ok! I just…there's just something in my eye!" Lucy shot back her lips pressed together to hold back her sobs.

"Awww, Lucy's crying! It's so cute." Amy sang.

"Shut up! And shut that camera off." Lucy growled.

"No way." Amy laughed walking up to her.

"Shut it off already!" Lucy snapped pushing the camera with her free hand.

"Whoa!" Amy yelped as she fell backwards. All you saw next was the ground and the wall. "Lucy!" Amy yelled angrily and then the camera was shut off. 

Amy laughed taking the tape out and shutting off the TV. There was a knock on the door Amy opened it seeing Max in the doorway.

"How is she?" Max asked genuinely concerned.

"Better now with the sleeping pill." Amy replied. Max nodded somewhat relieved.

"Scud and Janet are back from the hospital, maybe now we can get a decent plan together." Max noted.

"Ok, I'll be right down." Amy promised, and then Max left. Amy looked back to a sleeping Lucy, praying that she'd be ok through all of this, and then she left.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_DUNGEON_

Andy slept with her head facing the wall and her back to the cage entrance, hovering over Jody to protect and comfort her, Jody had been crying for a while but had now managed to stop. The large metallic door slid open and footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. Andy opened her eyes and turned to look as she heard the footsteps stop at the cage door.

"Hey." Zack smiled sorrowfully as he crouched down to them, Andy looked away from him. "I brought you something." Zack dug into his pocket pulling out bread, rice crispy treats and two juice boxes. "Come on, I know you're hungry." Andy looked back at him then at what he had in his hands. Andy let go of Jody and walked towards Zack, not knowing what to think of him, she hesitantly reached out to take the food. "I won't bite." Zack encouraged. Andy quickly grabbed the contents and ran away, Zack couldn't help but smile at this. "There you go, give me the wrappers when you're done." Zack instructed as Andy gave half the food to Jody. "Nikki is going to get your parents; they're coming to save you." Zack told them.

They both drank their juice quickly. "When will Mama and Mommy be here?" A fearful Jody asked.

"I don't know, but very soon." Zack nodded. Static was heard from Zack's wrist, he lifted up the sleeve to his trench coat revealing a Rolex wristwatch.

"Zack." Nikki's voice was heard coming from the watch.

"I'm here Nikki, I'm putting you on screen." Zack stated as he pressed a few buttons. The watch opened and a small pen-like light appeared. There was a green light that blinked on and off and then a full screen was projected onto the wall, which showed a full view of Nikki. "What's wrong?" Zack asked frowning.

"I can't do this!" Nikki said in a panicked voice. Andy and Jody watched with interest.

"Yes, you can Nikki." Zack encouraged.

"I'm a block down from her house they have a DEB car out front, three of them I think." Nikki panted.

"Nikki, you can do this. I'll be watching you, I'll even have bugs planted around the house and inside if it helps." Zack offered.

Nikki exhaled. "Ok, I'll do it, I'll get the bugs there first." Nikki agreed.

"Alright, keep it up Nikki, you're doing fine. I'll keep an eye on the girls but please hurry." Zack finished and the pen light went back inside. "Everything will be ok." Zack smiled at the twins and then he took the garbage and the left over food. Andy and Jody smiled back at him as he got up and left. .

_COMPUTER ROOM_

"These walls are thick, no guns can pierce them." Scud explained sitting in front of the computer screen. Amy, Max, Janet, and Dominique were behind him.

"Can we use explosives?" Amy suggested.

"We can try, but it's like opening a safe. A LARGE safe, we'll need a hell of a lot of explosives." Scud sighed. "Inside, setup on each wall there is a guard, and they all are heavily armed."

"We'll just need more and stronger explosives." Max waved off.

"Ze men, we can us de explosives as a diz'tracion." Dominique suggested.

"Right, we could use the explosives to lure them away." Amy agreed.

"You're forgetting about the cameras and who will keep the men busy when they go to check out the noise." Scud reminded.

"That's were you come in honey." Janet piped in. "you're going to shut the cameras off."

Scud nodded. "We'll need more DEBS to keep them busy." Scud said while he hit a few buttons on the computer.

"We're going to go in at night, so we'll need night vision goggles to see." Amy added in. Scud switched the screen to the large safe inside, there were two of them. "How many men you think we'll need?" Scud asked looking inside the safe from all angles.

"I'll take care of that." Max responded.

"We should work underground, use the sewer system to get to it. We'll need about I think 30 crates to carry the money." Amy stated while looking at the screen.

"Sounds good, now we need to explain the plan to everyone." Max confirmed.

"I'll make the call." Amy volunteered walking out of the room.

"This is going to be a lot of work." Scud said to Janet as he sighed and then leaned back to stretch.

"You'll do fine honey." Janet smiled putting her hands on his shoulder. He looked up to her smiling; she bent down giving him a kiss.

"Listen after this," Scud said becoming serious "we need to talk." Janet got worried hearing his tone, but dared not show it.

"Ok sure." She smiled a little. "I'm going to get a drink." Scud brought up the sewage blue prints and carefully looked them over.

"Oh can you get me some coffee please? I'm feeling a little tired." Scud asked still looking to his work.

"Sure." Janet nodded nervously as she walked out.

"Janet what's wrong?" Max asked seeing the odd look on her face

"Nothing." She quickly said as she went into the kitchen.

"You think diz will work?" Dominique looked to Max.

Max took a seat and let out a long deep sigh. "It has to Dom."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15  
**

_BALCONY_

Amy held the phone to her ear as she waited, listening to the annoying elevator music that played on the other end. She paced around the room frequently glancing in at the others where Janet, Dominique, and Max sat trying to relax. As she continued to wait, she grew very impatient with the annoying music that she was listening to, until it stopped.

"Bobby Mathews, how may I help you?" Her ex's voice rang in her ear and suddenly she became very nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hey…Bobby." She choked out; feeling odd talking to him, let alone asking him for his help.

"Who's-Amy?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's me, it's been a while I know." Amy sighed not really knowing how to start this off.

"So how's it been?" Bobby asked casually.

"Not so well." Amy heavily sighed.

"Yeah, I heard about the divorce. I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need anything." Bobby emphasized the word "anything".

Amy shook her head at the fact that he still thought they had a chance even though she'd said no to him numerous times. "Actually, I do need something from you." She announced.

"What's that?" Bobby asked a little too eager.

"I need you to help me and Lucy get our daughters back. They've been taken." Amy finished.

"I'm so sorry, but how can I help?" He asked.

"We need you to bring as many men as you can here." Amy filled in.

"Can I ask for what reason?" Bobby questioned curiously.

"We're going to rob a bank." Amy simply replied.

"What? Uh…Amy I don't think I can do that. If word gets to Ms. Petrie and Mr. Phipps the next thing you know you'll be wanted and in jail and so will I." Bobby explained fearfully.

"Bobby, I need to do this, it's all we've got to save the girls." Amy cried frustrated.

"I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up. I'll let you know, but I'm not promising anything." Bobby exhaled and they both hung up. Amy went back inside upset at the fact that Bobby might not help them.

Max got up from the couch. "What happened?" She asked impatiently.

"Bobby said it's a small chance that he might be able to help," the ex DEB explained, "but right now, we really should get some rest. Lucy has some spare rooms upstairs. One has two beds in it, so two of you will have to share a room. I'll see you guys in the morning." Amy smiled faintly as she watched them head upstairs.

Scud came out the computer room hopping on his crutches. "You need help with that?" Amy asked seeing him struggle a bit.

"No I got it, are you going to bed?" Scud asked her.

"Later, I'm just gonna put this guy in the basement, just in case he tries something funny." Amy answered seeing Scud nod and hobbled his way up the stairs.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" She asked worriedly as she saw him struggling to get up stairs.

"No it's cool, I got it." He exhaled pulling himself up the stairs, wobbling a bit as he almost fell. "Ok, maybe I don't got it. Janet!" he yelled. Amy laughed as she saw a room door opened and Janet came to the stairs.

"Scud, what are you doing?" She asked as she gasped, seeing Scud trying to tackle the stairs. She quickly went to help him. Amy laughed more at the two and went and picked the gun up that was on a table and faced the tied up man.

"Try anything and you'll get a bullet in your leg or maybe worse." Amy threatened as she undid the ropes and grabbed his arm holding the gun to his back. They walked to the basement door. "Open it." Amy instructed, and he did as he was told and opened the door. Amy pushed him in and saw as he fell and was knocked out from hitting the ground, giving her time to tie him back up with no problem. She then headed back upstairs to sleep on the couch with the gun on the table beside her.

_Lucy cautiously walked through the forest seeing a large warehouse come into view. She was alone and only had one handgun close to her chest ready to shoot. "What?" She said to herself, as she walked up to the door sliding it open. The moonlight flooded the dark warehouse allowing her to see inside a little. "Who would be here?" It was completely dark and silent; the only sound she could hear was herself breathing and the sound of her feet hitting the ground. Lucy walked further into the warehouse, trying to focus her eyes to the darkness. With the door still opened and the moon still giving her little light she could see that it was like a huge labyrinth kind of place. She stopped to see what direction she should go, left or right. The lights above her flickered on and she jumped alarmed holding her gun out. "Who's there?! She yelled, her voice echoing through the warehouse. A sparkle of light to the left got her attention and she went in that direction._

As she bent down to see the source of the sparkle, her face was washed over by dread and fear. "Amy." She rasped picking up the 3-diamonded ring that she had given Amy. Lucy knew she would've never taken it off, and what was more surprising; it was stained with blotches of blood. "Amy?! She yelled, her voice booming into the warehouse. She ran down the hallway to her left until she reached the end. "Amy where are you?! She yelled out of breath, the lights over her head clicked on, washing her in pure white light.

"Lucy!" Amy cried. Lucy spun around seeing Amy tied to a pole, her clothes torn and covered in blood and dirt. She had a cut on her forehead and shoulder.

"Amy, what happened?" Lucy asked jogging up to her.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Paulie's voice came in from behind Lucy.

"Who are you?" Lucy growled, seeing her come closer.

"That's not important, what's about to happen is." Paulie smirked. "In this very room your life is about to change Diamond, and it is too late to stop it. Are you ready for that Diamond?"

Paulie lifted up a gun. Lucy held hers up as well ready to shoot; only Paulie got off a shot first shooting the gun out of Lucy's hand. "Game over Diamond." Paulie grinned and another shot rang out. Lucy could feel the blood as it splattered on her back, giving her chills. Panic washed over her as she turned around to see Amy with her head hung over and blood poured out of her chest.

"No!" Lucy screamed, bursting into tears and fell to her knees.

"Mama!" Andy yelled getting Lucy's attention. Lucy turned to see two men were beside each of the girls with guns to their hands.

"Everything you have and know ends here Lucy. Say good night." Paulie smiled as the guns were pressed to the twins' head.

"No, please don't. Not them, please!" Lucy pleaded. The gun went off and she closed her eyes not wanting to see the bodies drop.  


"No!" Lucy screamed as she bolted upright in her bed. She could feel the beads of cold sweat pouring off of her. Her chest was rising rapidly as she looked around realizing that she was in her room, still in bed. It had all been a nightmare she realized. Still crying she pulled the covers back and got out of bed. Needing to clear her head, she went down stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Amy was woken to a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. She jolted up grabbing the gun that was nearby and turned around, walking to the kitchen, she turned the corner sharply her gun ready to fire. "Lucy!" she growled seeing Lucy next to the cabinet where pots had fallen to the ground causing the noise.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Lucy asked in a gloomy tone her eyes dull, showing no signs of life or light.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked concerned.

Lucy smiled faintly, "You still know me so well."

"Come sit down with me." Amy suggested going to the living room with Lucy following behind her. Amy sat down and motioned for Lucy to sit next to her, which she slowly obliged. "Lucy you can tell me anything, you know that." Amy rubbed Lucy's back for support.

"I had a nightmare." Lucy started off as she dropped her head down, her hands rubbing together as she spoke. "It felt so real! Amy I was there." Lucy looked up over to her afraid.

"Where?" Amy asked confused.

"At the place Andy and Jody are being held. It's in a warehouse some where off the coast in the forest. I know it's the place, I just do. I have this strong feeling." Lucy replied then became hushed. "You were there too. You were a hostage and I…I couldn't save you. Amy you were shot and your blood was everywhere." Lucy sobbed.

Amy embraced her tightly. "It was only a dream Lucy, shh." Amy whispered.

"But it felt so real! I don't want you to die Amy; I don't know what I would do without you. I can't lose you, not now, not ever." Lucy cried into Amy's arms.

Amy held her through it. "You're not going to lose me, you never will." Amy promised as Lucy looked up at her, her final tears slipping down, Amy wiped them away gently. Lucy smiled at her and bashfully turned away. Amy rubbed her thumb to her cheek lovingly getting Lucy's attention again. Amy then pulled Lucy in for a hot and steamy kiss, a kiss of comfort and passion. Lucy kissed her back not even thinking anymore-just feeling.

Lucy slid her hand under Amy's shirt and pulled it up. They had to break the kiss for the shirt to slide off Amy's body. Amy frantically reached for Lucy's pants unbuttoning and unzipping them as Lucy pulled her own shirt off. Within seconds they were both naked and Lucy pushed Amy down to the couch kissing her again, then down to her neck. Amy moaned out holding onto Lucy's back bringing her in closer calling out her name.

_WAREHOUSE_

Paulie looked out the window staring at the full moon in the sky; she looked down at her watch. Five hours had passed, she didn't really care if time would run out, she would actually be happy if it did so she could finally get ride of the twins. She clutched her head in her hands as it began to throb, groaning out with another series of flashes.

_"Paula no!" her dad yelled in a panic covering his face as Paulie lifted the knife and brought it down plunging it into his chest. Blood splattered all over her and the bed as Paulie bent down holding on to the table her breath uneven._

"Paulie, did you call me?" Zack asked walking in her room. Paulie!" Zack ran over to help her up, placing his sister on the bed. "Gee Paulie another attack?" Zack questioned reaching for her medicine.

Paulie looked up at him drained. "I'm fine alright! Shut the fuck up before I put a bullet in you!" Paulie growled swallowing down two pills.

"You're almost empty, I'll get you more." Zack offered getting up.

"No, stay." Paulie squeaked out getting Zack to stop. "I just…I need you here." Zack nodded walking back.

"Same flashback huh?" Zack asked seeing her nod. "Paulie, you didn't kill dad ok. The Reynolds did, their weapons were linked to the scene, it was their work. The clothes everything and we're going to get them back." Zack whispered hugging Paulie close. "I only wish I could have stopped them, if they hadn't knocked me out that night." Zack sighed.

"Me too." Paulie agreed. If only she could change what she did. Change her actions and thoughts; how she betrayed her family and got them in a futile blood war with the Reynolds and the Schaffers. "It's my fault." Paulie last mumbled before going to sleep.

_NEX DAY, LUCY'S PLACE_

Amy groaned at being woken up to the sound of banging on the front door. "Amy, you in there?!" Bobby's voice rang out then knocking again. Amy opened her eyes looking around her then glancing at the clock that read 8 am. She looked at the weight she felt on her, seeing Lucy sleeping with them both naked.

"Oh no." she squeaked sitting up startling Lucy.

"What is it?" Lucy grumbled her eyes half open.

"Amy!?" Bobby called yet again.

"Is that Bobby?" Lucy asked looking up at Amy. She nodded biting her bottom lip. "What the fuck?" Lucy asked incredulously.

Amy got up searching for her clothes. "We have to get dressed now!" Amy ordered looking around. "I wasn't excepting him to be here."

"Well what IS he doing here then?" Lucy hissed finding her pants on the chair.

"I'll explain later." Amy promised putting on her underwear then her pants.

"Yeah, you better." Lucy sneered.

Amy looked back to her. "Why do you make it seem like we're back together again?" Amy asked.

Lucy froze. "Aren't we?" Asking for clarification.

Amy exhaled. "I want to be." She fidgeted.

"But…?" Lucy asked pulling on her shirt.

"Amy!" Bobby called again breaking through their tense moment.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, I'm…cleaning." She answered. "Look Lucy, we need to REALLY talk about this ok; we can't just have sex and expect everything to be o.k. Can we talk about this later?"

Lucy jumped up and down on one foot pulling on her sock. "Oh, you bet your ass we'll talk about this." Lucy promised as she fell on the floor loosing her balance.

"Have you seen my bra?" Amy asked as Lucy got back up.

"No, but I'm ok, thanks for asking." Lucy sighed trying to fix her messy hair.

"Forget it." Amy went to the door opening it and Bobby walked in.

"Shit." Lucy exhaled seeing Amy's bra on the coat rack. She rushed over to grab it and put it behind her back. Bobby looked at her catching her sudden movement; she simply looked at him and smiled guiltily.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked looking around.

"They're still sleeping, I didn't except you to be here." Amy responded.

"You know what, I'll go wake everyone up, I'll be right back." Lucy chuckled nervously as she walked away not turning her back not to him, Amy mouthed a thank you to her.

"So…coffee?" Amy offered.

"Yes, please." Bobby agreed and she went to work.

_UPSTAIRS_

"Scud let's go, we got a bank to rob remember?" Lucy yelled knocking on the door then went to the others. Minutes later everyone was out and dressed but only half awake, they all walked downstairs.

"Coffee?" Amy offered to the group and they all took the cups on the tray.

"Sorry I couldn't get my men to come and help you, but I will in any way I can. So what's your plan?" Bobby asked putting his cup down.

"Um…well we have one but it's worthless if we don't have any men. You're sure you can't get them?" Amy asked worried.

Bobby shook his head. "I'm sorry." He breathed out.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to freshen up, I'll be right back." Amy said as she got up and went up the stairs. Without saying a word, Lucy left too. She met Amy in the hall turning her around.

"So last night, it happened for nothing?" She questioned.

"Lucy please, not now." Amy begged.

"No, I want to clear this up. Amy I thought we were fixing everything, and you were into it. It felt good, just answer me Amy." Lucy demanded.

"You can't fix everything with sex Lucy, you should know that! But I know for sure that I want this to work again, we just really need to talk about this. Not now though, when everything is better and when our daughters aren't in danger." Amy explained.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Ok." She whispered softly. She then slowly pushed Amy against the wall and put her hand under her shirt. Her hands slid across her stomach. Amy sighed closing her eyes. Lucy nipped at her ear kissing Amy's neck sweetly. "I still love you." Lucy whispered.

"And I still love you." Amy admitted back opening her eyes. They looked at each other smiling; both finally realizing that they were going to be ok, that there was hope. Lucy's hand ran up Amy's body while with her other hand she ran a finger down her stomach to her pants pulling at the button undoing it, then she lowered her eyes as they twinkled mysteriously.

"Lucy!" Scud yelled making them jump. "We need you down here for a second."

"You should go." Amy smiled kissing Lucy briefly.

"Uh huh…but this isn't over yet." Lucy grinned.

Amy smirked back. "Of course not, you're going to finish what you just started." She agreed. Lucy chuckled and went down stairs. 


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

_ZACK'S ROOM_

Zack walked inside quickly going over to a table where the beeping of his watch interrupted him from his actions. He looked down at it pressing a button on the side and got a view of Nikki on the small screen.

"Where the fuck are you?!" She cried. She seemed a bit freaked out and over worked.

"Sorry, Paulie had another attack and I had to take care of her for a few. I'm here now though, are you still freaking out?" Zack asked calmly looking back to his table.

"HA! Yes, I have and I have been for a while now, I just…what if I screw up?" Nikki cried. Zack sighed flicking on a switch causing the bug-like machine eyes to light up. They jumped to their feet and Zack moved them around to see if they were working.

"Nikki, you'll be fine. Must we go over this again?" Zack shook his head.

"Fine, but if I'm quiet that just means Lucy punched my lights out, but I should be ok, I think…" Nikki responded back hearing Zack laugh.

"Calm down sis, I'll watch over you." Zack looked at the bugs as they jumped off the table and crawled quickly to an opened window. Zack watched them jump out to their destination. "Ok, the bugs are on the move and you should be safe, so just head in. I have to go to the twins and give them their food. Paulie decided not to feed them this time. You got this Nikki, now get your ass in there!" Zack smiled.

"Ok I'm going, wish me luck." Nikki frowned getting nervous again.

"You don't need it, see ya!" Zack waved shutting off his watch and took the food on the table that was set out and he left.

_LUCY'S PLACE_

"What is it?" Lucy growled out angry to be interrupted from her "talk" with Amy.

"Don't you want to hear our plan that we have on robbing the bank? After all, you were asleep in the midst of this." Scud offered raising a brow. He had an idea of what was going on between Lucy and Amy.

"Yes I do, go on." Lucy agreed motioning for them to start.

"We're all going in as a team into the bank; we'll go in at night. Scud will take care of the lights and cameras." Max began. Lucy looked on listening carefully while deciphering the plan. "Bobby was supposed to bring in some of his men but now we're short, and the plan won't really work without more manpower. We need men to take crates of money into the sewer system and load them onto the truck."

"Well, I can take care of the manpower problem." Lucy answered easily, "I'll just call up my guys, the ones that use to work with me and we'll get out of there before anyone knows what happened."

"But we also need some men to distract the guards in the back." Janet added in.

"I'll just get even more men, no big deal, but I'm changing the plan." Lucy stated getting everyone's attention. "I'm going in alone."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once. "Lucy are you crazy?!" Scud yelled out. "What are you doing?" Janet followed. "We're supposed to work as a team Diamond." Max growled angrily. Lucy held her hand up to silence everyone and to have the rest of her say.

"First of all, if you guys robbed a bank, what would happen to your reputations? They wouldn't be the same, and I don't want that for any of you, especially Amy. Secondly, you'll be considered wanted criminals and trust me it's never a good thing when you're trying to live a normal life! So I'm changing the plan…I'll have my men go in with me, I'll still need you to carry the money out, but the rest, let me do. Oh, and I'll need one more thing, Scud that's where you come in." Lucy explained as Scud walked up ready to take any order given.

"I'm in Lucy, whatever you need." He stated bluntly showing that he was still strongly on the ex-criminal's side no matter what.

"Ok, I'll add and change some things and I'll let you guys know the entire new plan once I'm finished talking it over with Scud," Lucy stated walking to the computer room with her best friend leaving everyone else behind.

"Something tells me Amy really isn't going to like this." Janet sighed with concern as she spoke into the now silent room.

_PAULIE'S ROOM_

Paulie awoke from her slumber as she tiredly sat up on the bed and looked around her. She wiped the sleep from her hazed eyes trying to remember what happened and trying to get herself together. She struggled to get up from the bed her body feeling weak and her legs wobbling to the sudden weight it had to carry. Paulie's head swirled and thumped in such aching pain making her groan loudly as she made her way to the table in her room. Looking down at the camera screens she picked up her phone pressing a button to speed dial.

"Chase, how long do we have until the robbery?" She growled in the phone while hunched over on the table in pain, her hand held on to it for support. "Only a few more hours, huh? Well you better keep counting and send my men to get ready to kill the brats, they're starting to get in my way and annoy me." Paulie hissed as she hung up the phone taking in several deep breaths. She yelled out as she began to have more flashes come to her quickly. They came with such force, like a 2-ton speeding truck does as it is rammed straight into a wall.

_"Paula, please don't do this! Paula please!?" Her dad's voice screamed begging for mercy as Paulie held the knife in her hands standing at the edge of the bed. She quivered in fear holding back too afraid and almost in tears at what she was about to do. "Don't do this!" He begged yet again. Paulie closed her eyes letting her tears silently slip down. "You can do this Paula, you need to." Another male voice demanded encouraging her. "You have to do this unless you want the consequences." He hissed with such venom. Paulie nodded opening her eyes and walked to the bed slowly as her father tried to move and get away, but the men around him held him tightly as he waited for his brutal death._

Paulie opened her eyes as the tears started falling down her face. She pushed back the sadness that she felt and now she could feel herself being washed over by anger. She went over to the stand near her bed and grabbed a bottle of pills taking two of them. As she downed the pills she looked inside of the bottle, she didn't have much left and her fear of running out made her more afraid of what will happen if she couldn't get anymore. Paulie clung to the bottle feeling the pills take effect and clear her vile foggy thoughts.

"Paulie?" A worker called from her closed door.

She looked up at the steel door. "What?" She barked, in no mood to be bothered.

"The cameras are set; just give us the word to activate them." He replied with fear in his voice wondering if he had done anything wrong to get her angry.

"I'll be right there, just give me a minute. Now go away!" Paulie screamed. She heard the footsteps of the worker running away. Paulie stood there a while in peace while trying to catch her breath before she had to leave the room.

_LUCY'S CONDO_

"What do you mean you changed the plan?!" Amy glared furiously at her ex-wife, the blonde ex-DEB now stood up from her sitting position on the couch and stood in front of Lucy. "You can't just change the plan at the last minute Lucy!" Lucy stood up this time and put a hand on Amy's to try to calm her. "The worse part is you except me to just sit back and let you get killed? No way, not a chance in hell, if you go I go too." Amy disagreed.

"Amy just let me do this, I'm pretty sure I can pull this off alone." Lucy replied back looking deep in to her love's eyes getting lost in them. There was silence for a few moments; that was until the sound of the ringing doorbell got their attention. Lucy walked curiously over to answer it wondering who it was.

"Hi." Nikki offered meekly with a short wave. Lucy glared at her not saying a word at all. Amy looked passed Lucy to see Nikki standing there. She was rather surprised and worried about what Lucy would do.

"Nikki what are you doing here?" Amy asked softly and before Nikki could say anything else, Lucy brought her fist back and plowed it into Nikki's face.

Nikki fell back from the impact and cried out holding her nose. "Shit! That fucking hurt!" Nikki looked up from her seated position on the ground as Amy rushed over to help her up.

"Lucy! Oh my God, why'd you do that?!" Amy asked disappointed. Nikki stood up and held her nose seeing if it was broken or bleeding. "Are you ok? I am so sorry." Amy apologized for Lucy's actions finally letting go of Nikki to see if she was able to stand on her own.

"I'm fine…I think." Nikki replied looking to Lucy. "I'm sorry..." She started off and got hit yet again in the face by Lucy. She stumbled back seeing stars again and as her head swirled. "Fuck! Can you please stop doing that?!" Nikki yelled getting pissed as she felt the pain swim around her head.

"You have no right to say that you're sorry to me or even be here!" Lucy stated her face reddened with anger. If it were possible, smoke would now be coming from Lucy's fuming features.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was take Amy out on a date but she ended up coming back to you, ok. In fact, I helped her make up her mind to come back to you." Nikki explained. Amy nodded at what Nikki was saying trying to get Lucy to understand.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked Nikki trying to change the subject.

"I came to help. I know your daughters have been taken." Nikki responded taking a much needed seat on the couch.

"And how do you know that?" Lucy asked confused and still a little upset.

"I know because the person that took them is my sister. She has them and I know where." Nikki announced causing everyone in the room to move closer to her.

"What?!" Lucy growled angrily as she advanced towards Nikki, feeling the urge to hit her again, "So you helped her get to them!"

Nikki cringed getting the feeling that she would be hit again as she saw Lucy continue to move forward. "I didn't know, ok! I'm sorry, that's why I'm here. I came to help you get them back. I know the place where she's keeping them, but knowing Paulie the children are being heavily guarded." Nikki explained. A thoughtful look appeared on Lucy's face now.

"Paulie…why does that name sound familiar?" Lucy spoke softly to herself.

"Paula Knight, my family was good friend with the Schafers." Nikki told her.

"I remember now!" Lucy said as realization dawned on her.

"Yeah, Paulie probably wants revenge on you because you killed our dad." Nikki added.

"We didn't kill your dad, we must have been framed. I know my dad would've never ordered something like that, I just know it." Lucy snapped back at Nikki in her father's defense.

Nikki held up her hand. "Whatever, let's not talk about the past right now. Let's just get this bank robbery over and out of the way, it's the only way to stall and give the girls more time." Nikki instructed as she looked around at everyone. "You do have planned right?" Max nodded to her question

"It's been changed though; maybe Diamond would like to inform us the entire plan at some point." She glared at Lucy.

"Ok, everyone listen up. I'll tell you what you're going to do and listen closely we don't have much time until we have to hand the money over." Lucy sighed nervously as everyone directed their attention to her, waiting to hear the new plan.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**CHAPTER 18**

_UNION BANK_

"I can't believe Diamond made us stay here in this fucking van to do nothing but watch!" Max barked, not pleased at all. She sat in the driver's seat with Janet on the passenger side and everyone else was crammed in the back. Scud was the only one with his own van for doing the computer work.

"Max, stop worrying, I'm sure Lucy's plan will work out just fine, after all, she is the criminal here." Janet explained believing in the ex-con.

"Yeah, I mean--Lucy's a pro at robbing." Nikki agreed leaning up onto the front seat.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, she could just turn on us and kill us all." Bobby chuckled.

Amy rolled her eyes at his statement. "Where is Lucy anyway?" Amy asked looking out ahead of the car not seeing the dark beauty anywhere. All there was was a perfect view of the bank between the bushes they hid in. They all sat in silence.

"Do you hear zat?" Dominique asked into the quietness as she listened carefully. Everyone followed suit and perked up trying to listen.

"I hear it." Bobby confirmed looking out the side window.

"What's that noise?" Janet questioned looking around to see where it was coming from. The noise got louder; it had a roaring sound followed by large gusts of wind. The trees began to shake and the dirt began to whirl from the strong wind that appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, a rumbling sound of an engine could be heard. They all looked up from the van windows and saw a black helicopter hovering above the bank roof, just a few inches away from touching it.

"Is that Lucy?" Max pointed out. Everyone looked to the doorway of the helicopter. Amy leaned forward quickly, her eyes wide with surprise.

Lucy stood in the doorway of the aircraft with a rope tied around her waist; she crouched down ready to jump. "Lucy!?" Amy screamed her face pale with worry. Just before she was about to jump, Lucy looked to them and smiled her dazzling smile and waved.

"Is she crazy?!" Bobby shrieked.

Nikki looked at him and smirked. "Yes." Was all she said as she nodded, and they all watched as Lucy jumped from the helicopter.

"How is she going to fight the men by herself?" Dominique reminded everyone, amazed to see that Lucy had the guts to go alone.

"Amy, are you ok?" Janet asked turning in her seat to face Amy. A frowned appeared on her face as she noticed that the blonde wasn't there. "Amy?" she called again. Max turned around to see. "Amy's gone you guys!" Janet announced as everyone turned to look.

"Where'd she go?" Bobby asked looking outside not seeing the ex-DEB in sight.

"Oh, I think I know where." Nikki sighed and motioned her head to the bank. All eyes went to the front.

"No, you don't think…" Janet trailed off gasping.

"I think so." Max agreed. Now, all they could do is sit and watch in panic as Amy for the bank, hoping she would be ok.

_BANK ROOF_

Lucy landed like a cat on the roof with a smirk in place; she clipped the rope from her waist and pulled out her guns. "Hey!" A guard yelled from the side and ran towards her. The helicopter above left leaving Lucy to fend for herself. Besides the one charging guard, Lucy could count eleven more men headed her way. She sidestepped the charging guard and threw a backhand hit to his face. The blow made him fall as Lucy spun around before the guy that was behind her could pull out his gun. She shot at him and instead of a bullet that plowed into his shoulder blade it was a tranquilizer dart.

The tranquilizer quickly entered his system causing him to fall immediately in a deep sleep. Lucy looked around her, eleven more to go. She crossed her arms firing the two guns shooting down two more men. She straightened out her arms, striking another guard in the face with her elbow, shattering his glasses he wore on his face, he screamed in pain and held his face as he went down as well. Lucy charged forward kneeing another man, watching him fall back. Suddenly, before Lucy could react, a guard charged at her knocking her to the ground making her guns fall and slide across the roof. Lucy watched as one gun fell off the roof, and the other just barely stopping before falling. "Shit." She growled rolling around trying to get the upper hand in this fight.

The man got on top of her and slid his hands around her neck and began choking her. His grip tightened cutting off her air supply. Lucy began to turn red in the face from the lack of oxygen and her struggle was lessening as he grinned down at her. With her last breath and all the energy she could muster, Lucy struck out kicking the guy between the legs. He cried out letting her go. As Lucy gasped for air, she took this as a chance to take the upper hand. She flipped the guy over and glared down at him.

"Mind if I borrow this?" She asked, still out of breath, and took his gun out of the holster and used the handle of the gun to hit him. He was knocked out cold, "Didn't think so." She chuckled and flipped under two men's arms that were trying to closeline her and she stood up taking her gun.

Before they could register what happened or turn around Lucy fired out at them with her dart gun. Lucy was now in a frenzy running and shooting each person that came her way to try and attack her. The darts hitting their targets, she ran up to the last guy in front of her and punched him across the face causing him to fall down. Once all men were down Lucy grinned at her work and put her gun away and threw the other gun that held bullets away as she made her way to the door. To busy trying to get inside, Lucy didn't see the man behind her get to his feet and advanced towards her as he held out his gun.

A shot rang into the air. As the bullet pierced the man's arm, he let the gun go screaming in pain. Lucy turned around seeing him hold his bleeding arm; she then turned her head to see Amy smiling at her.

"You missed one." She pointed out as Lucy took her gun out shooting a dart into the man's neck and he went down.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked angrily, showing that she was not pleased. She grabbed Amy's hand and ran into the door and ducked Amy's head down. The sound of an explosion echoed through the walls and rattled the building, Lucy stood up looking back to her ex.

"I couldn't just let you do this alone Lucy. No way, I'm in this too now." Amy replied.

Lucy sighed giving in. "Fine, here take this, it has darts in it." Lucy pulled a gun out of her pants leg and handed it over to the blond. "You ready to do this?" Lucy looked up to meet blue eyes.

Amy grinned back at her and nodded. "Ready when you are."

Lucy nodded back to her as she flicked on her radio in her coat pocket. "Scud, the lights." She reminded him.

"On it Lucy." His voice broke through the small radio.

Soon the lights flickered and then died out; Lucy pulled out night goggles and gave an extra pair to Amy. "Stay with me and you should be fine." Lucy whispered and ran down the stairs with her love. This was going to be one long and action packed night for the two women, but they were ready for anything, together.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_PALUIE'S PLACE_

Paulie sat in her desk leaning back staring back into nothing but more a long remembering and flashing back. She began to get glimpses of her past all different violent fast flashes all at once. Different scenes and voices overlapping at once inside her head, making Paulie flinch with each picture she got. Her head throbbing once again to an all too familiar pain she felt her legs buck and weaken not being able to stay up much longer. She fell onto the bed holding her head breathing in deep each time she inhaled and slowly breathed out.

"Not again." Paulie cried out cringing and willing herself to feel much better. She slowly made it to her feet once again and her room door busted open.

"Paulie what's with the guards at the twins' cage?" Zack demanded extremely angry as he made his way inside.

"Because fuck face, times almost up for Diamond and those two runts have to go they're really getting on my nerves." Paulie explained as Zack stopped in front of her.

"Have you gone crazy? It's bad enough you kill people but children?! Paulie I'm begging you, please don't." Zack begged Paulie smirked at him wolfishly.

"I'm not, not unless Lucy gives me the money if she does in time they're safe for now." Paulie hissed Zack opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the room door opening once again.

"Uh…um…Paulie you have a message." A young woman announced holding a phone in her hand high up. Paulie glared at her getting the woman to shake in her shoes. Paulie faced her brother annoyed with his presence already.

"Just leave Zack you're in my way." She suggested Zack had nothing else to say and just rushed out hoping Lucy would be able to pull this off for the girls' sake.

_UNION BANK_

Lucy peeked at the corner of the wall looking around at both sides before she made any further movements. Amy right behind her trying to get a peek as well, Lucy pulled back into the wall pushing Amy back to hide. Running was heard down the hall making panic over wash their bodies for that split second.

"All units, we're under attack, move to the back end quickly. They're armed proceed with caution." The guard spoke into his radio as he ran right past the two women unnoticed.

"Ok it's safe to go, come on." Lucy instructed and they carefully sneaked out of their corner to go on. Lucy walked on down the hall checking to see the dark halls were cleared. "Scud get the guys in."

"You got it." He agreed getting to his radio for the calls of Lucy's men to open the safes.

_PAULIE'S ROOM_

"How far did she get to it?" Paulie asked walking back into her room her face sickly pale with dark circles. Her worker faced her looking from the screen.

"Not that far." He replied Paulie walked her way over to the screens on her table with much of a great struggle. She peered down at the screens to see Lucy tazer one of the bank guards to the ground. Then hid the body in a near by closet; Paulie grinned.

"Good girl." She glanced to her clock 6 more hours to go until her call was to be given. She frowned seeing the other girl next to Lucy's side. "Who's the other girl?"

"That's Amy ma'am." He shakily answered fearing to making Paulie loose her cool any minute.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." Paulie announced walking out feeling her head spin once again and the need to vomit strong in the pit of her stomach yet again for her. She rushed into the bathroom quickly.

_UNION BANK_

"Safe number one." Lucy whispered stopping in front of the huge metal rounded door.

"What are we waiting for?" Amy questioned still looking around for any guards. Amy was answered by a group of men in similar clothes to them; they run down the hall to their aid.

"About time." Lucy sighed seeing them set up to take the door down.

"Good to see you again boss." One of the men greeted and opened up his duffle bag that held bombs inside; he stuck them to the safe lock and set the bombs to go off.

"Ok everyone get back." Lucy instructed pushing everyone back she grabbed Amy's hand pulling her off to safety. The loud boom shook and echoed into the room bits of debris flew everywhere. Lucy ran in first to the safe with her men behind her she stood to the side to give them room to work.

"We don't have much time hurry up." Lucy instructed seeing her men gather stacks of money in their duffle bags another guy goes to the left side of the bank and pulled out tools from his bag. The guy pulled out a blow torch and began to cut into the thick steel the piece of metal heating up to an amber glow as it was being melted away.

"Scud are they set for the sewer?" Lucy asked into her radio seeing the men pull in stacks after stacks of bills.

"I already send them Lucy; we might need some help so I send Max and Bobby to the streets." Scud replied Lucy went back to see the progress of the cutting in the steel ground then walked to the safe opening to see if any guards were coming. Gun shot was heard out back followed by yelling and an explosion she still had some time for this safe. She pulled back into the safe urging her men to work faster. 

_CONSTRUCTION SIGHT_

A speeding construction truck did a sharp turn on the high way road blocking off the lane it drove in causing cars to honk and screech to a stop. They began to scream and yell at the sudden stop. The back door of the van was kicked open and Max came out from the exit door. She had on a construction hat in place and walked beside the van door. She looked into the distance of the highway lane way and saw another construction car come in and park behind the van horizontally. So now no one can see what they're doing the side door of the second van opened up and Bobby stepped out also in a construction outfit.

He joined Max as their men came out last and set up to cut into the tar ground. They held out a power drill from the back.

"You ready for this?" Bobby asked her she nodded at him

"Hey! What's the meaning of all this?!" A guy screamed to them from his car window.

"Sir there's an emergency sewer line check under here. The pipes have been sprouting water out more then they have been giving water to people. We're just doing our job so if you can please turn around." Bobby explained then went back behind the vans and Max set orange colored cones on the street.

"Let's do this." He smirked down at her and the power tool was turned on cutting away at the black harden tar.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

**CHAPTER 20**

_UNION BANK_

The melted piece of steal on the floor was pulled out carefully and then a flare was cracked and dropped in. It hit several pipes making a clinging sound as it fell into the darkness then smacked into the bottom lighting the sewers below their feet.

"It's done boss." The man who cut into the steal announced and stepped back from the hole. Lucy walked over looking down into the hole.

"That's deep." She whistled staring at it for a few then walked away letting her men get ready to drop the money filled bags.

"Lucy!" Bobby whispered walking under the hole with a crate in hand; she looked to the edge of the hole. "I got this; just get the other safe open. You don't have much time." The brunette nodded walking out of the safe and took the bombs.

"Scud, how much longer?" Lucy asked her best friend as she set the bomb. She ran off to hide from its explosion.

"You still have enough time to clear maybe half of the other safe. You need to hurry though Lucy." Scud replied as Lucy went into the safe once the bombs blew it open. She began to fill the bags up her self of money stacks. 

_CONSTRUCTION SIGHT_

Max looked over to the hole in the ground seeing the workers pull up bag after bag from the hole. They threw them into the van; everything was running smoothly so far. She looked down to her watch, watching the time tick away.

"We have to work faster!" she yelled seeing more bags being brought up and thrown into the back of the van.

_PAULIE'S PLACE_

Zack walked into the room where the twins were held. His plan was to get in and get the kids out before Paulie found out. He had to do it quietly or it would be his head if Paulie found out and it wasn't going to be pretty for sure. Half way into the room he froze looking a head of him in shock.

"Paulie, what are you doing here?" he asked, fear trembling in his voice as he spoke. She didn't seem happy or well. Her dark eyes bored into his like hot sharp needles ready to sting. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked to him.

"I should be asking you the same question Zack." She spoke with such an icy creepy calm voice. "What are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, trying his best to stay calm. Paulie chuckled sickly, a wolfish grin plastered onto her face.

"Don't play stupid with me Zack." She purred her eyes flickering even darker. Her stare wasn't one that you wanted fixed on you. It was dead, cold, and so very murderous. "I knew your little plan."

Her gazed now fixed on the twins; they shrieked as they moved back from her deathly glare, curling up to the corner hugging one another and ready to cry. Zack watched them wanting nothing but to help, his hands curled into strong fist of hate for his sister. Her head turned back to him with a sadistic evil grin in place.

The grin of mischief was hinting to Zack that something bad was going to take toll. He only wished it was towards him and not the girls.

"You know how I HATE back stabbers. And most importantly back stabbers that just so happen to be MY family." Paulie spat such poison into each word; her eyes emitted a fiery rage of light. Her arms fell to her sides turning back to the children in such a sinister way.

Zack watched her right hand rest on her hip, and then she lifted her shirt revealing a gun in its holster. He gasped seeing her hand press onto the handle and in an instant he came running only to collide with the gun to his forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…Zack." She stuttered pressing the gun tip harder into his forehead. He went stiff, too afraid to make the slightest movement, afraid that it could very well be his last. "I should kill you where you fucking stand." She let out a small chuckle of disbelief. "Out of ALL people…YOU were the one to rebel against me. I can understand Nikki but you Zack. You're something else."

The oddly cool smile came once again on her face. The gun was pointed away from him and now pointed towards the twins. "I know you have a soft spot for children Zack. I know how much it would kill you just to see me put a bullet into both of their heads and actually enjoy it."

"You're sick!" Zack spat disgusted with her

"Maybe just a little bit." She grinned at him rotating the selector switch on her gun so the safety was off. She looked back to the twins and in that second Zack took charge; sprinting to his crazed sister and tackled her down to the ground. She yelled out rolling around trying to get the upper hand as Zack wrestled with her to get the gun. He managed to smack the gun out of Paulie's hand but it was still close enough for her to reach. Paulie screamed out smacking him across the face with her sharp nails leaving a trail of blood on his cheek. Recovering from the attack, Zack backhanded her giving him time to grab the gun and place it to her temple. Her thrashing and mad actions came to a halt at the feeling of her very own gun pressed to her head.

Her eyes were not showing fear but something along the lines of amusement and anger while Zack's expression was just pure hatred.

"Kill me Zack--either way you don't win. My men here will kill you and then those kids. They're good workers, they obey my every command." Paulie whispered with a winning smile in place. Zack put the gun down in defeat, she was right; there was no reason in killing her. Even in death she would win this round. Zack glanced back to the children, they were so scared and he wanted so much to protect them.

In his weakened state, Paulie took advantage of Zack by head-butting him on the nose. He yelled out getting off her while holding his face. Paulie sprang up looking down at his pained face and kicked him several times harshly, each kick getting a yelp out of him.

She kicked the gun out of his hand and took it. "It was a nice try though, Zack." She smiled pointing the gun down at him. "But I thought you would do better." A gun shot was heard through the room and out the doors followed by the screaming of the two girls. The sound of the gunshot faded and was heard no more.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**CHAPTER 21**

_UNION BANK_

"Lucy there isn't much time, the guards are coming back!" Scud's panicked voice rang from the radio. Lucy looked up just from her hole in the ground then up at the stacks of money that needed to be taken out.

"Shit! I need some one to stall them. Scud get Nikki and Janet." Lucy commanded as she began to just push the bags to the hole. Lucy pulled out a flare and threw it down to lit the bottom to see. "Anyone down there?!"

"Boss we're ready to go." One of her workers announced standing under the hole with a crate. Lucy began to kick the bags down quickly as possible by groups. "Some help here would be nice!" she screamed and Amy ran into the safe with the other men. They began to throw the bags in quickly all at once. 

_OUTSIDE THE BANK_

"Janet cover me, I'm going to that bush down to the right." Nikki explained pulling Janet around to face her.

"What? That's too far you'll get killed!" Janet shrieked in protest as they stayed crouched down behind a bush.

"Look if we come from different places we just might be able to take them down. Now don't argue, we need to act fast, more then half the men here are dead." Nikki growled ducking down from the rifle shot that was just about her head. She looked up and around her; the guards were getting bigger in groups and coming closer.

Nikki looked back to Janet nodding at her once they've made eye contact and got up running. Taking that as the cue Janet popped up from her hiding spot and fired out to the guards in front of her. They jolted back trying to dodge the shots as some landed right on to the men. Like Lucy Janet and Nikki has darts.

Nikki looked back to her nodding that she was; ok as she crouched down behind a bush of her own. Peeking out between the leaves she could see the on going battle up the front. Guards were crowed on the front entrance of the wall all spread out ducking for coverage as they shot out. Nikki ducked down lower cringing as a bullet was put out towards her zipping right past her. Just a few inches from her ear, the breeze of the bullet was the only thing left to show her it had actually passed by almost killing her.

Taking one little last glance to Janet she pushed up firing out blindly to the suited men. Janet did nothing but follow shooting out her rounds as well. They took no second to fall back and only rushed forward running to the opening. The darts hitting their direct targets as they went along, Nikki ran up to the guard in front of her and back handed him with her left fist the blow knocking him clear off his feet, leaving him knocked out to the ground.

"Scud the guards are down! For now, tell Lucy to GET the hell out of there! She needs to make that call if she's even a minute late her kids will be having nice bullet holes right in their heads." Nikki screamed in to her radio as she looked down the halls for any more men.

"It's all ready been told we're sending a helicopter to pick her up and lift her out. You just hold them back stay on your feet. More men are on their way." Scud replied on edge from this fast going action.

"Where's Dominique?!" Nikki screamed over the gun fire while she shot out down the hall. Like Scud had foreseen more men had sprinted their way down the halls ready for combat.

"I've send her inside to help Lucy. You just hang in there until it's time to leave." Scud responded Janet had pulled out a bomb throwing the grenade right down the hall.

"Duck!" she shrieked going behind the wall as the bomb exploded shaking the building. They pulled out from their spots shooting out into the dust cloud that surrounded them. 

_CONSTRUCTION SIGHT_

"Max we have a problem." Bobby announced looking into the distance of the high way. She walked over taking a look her self, her expression from aggravation to shock in 10 seconds flat. Right in the distances was the real construction crew truck making it way over here.

"Shit, hurry up." Max ordered out Bobby rushed over to the workers

"There's still more of a load to be let in." Bobby informed

"Well bring them in quicker!" Max growled watching the truck draw in closer.

_UNION BANK-INSIDE_

"Lucy, we have a problem." Amy announced peeking out to the halls before her. The brunette rushed over to her side taking a look her self.

"Shit they're catching on." She hissed seeing a group of guards running down her. "Scud, where's that damn helicopter?!"

"Just five minutes Lucy, hold on." Scud responded

"I don't HAVE five minutes!" Lucy screamed pulling out her gun and fired. Pushing back two men to slow down the group. "Amy help them put the money in. We have 7 more bags."

Amy ran back in franticly pushing the bags a long the floor.

"Lucy you better hurry, Max and Bobby are having some problems of their own. You need to make that call you only have 10 minutes left." Scud pointed out

"I'm on it!" Lucy grunted out as she shot, disabling another man to the ground. Completely unaware of the man that was sneaking behind her; his gun already out and slowly aimed to her head. He held a sinister grin on his face for his kill, just about to take place. This mind thinking, The Great Lucy Diamond; about to be killed right in his hands what a victory and a brilliant triumph.

Before he could even be given that victory he was struck upon. A grunt let out of his mouth just as he fell to the ground fast a sleep. Lucy spun around to see Dominique facing her, her face expressionless as always. Lucy gave her an appreciated smile and went back to her own shooting.

"Lucy the bags are in, we HAVE to leave!" Amy cried running in to the hall.

"Your helicopter is set Lucy, race up to the roof it'll land to pick you up." Scud announced Lucy ran out with Amy by her side as Dominique went to fend of the men the best she could.

Their hearts raced, their bodies shaking, lungs burning and screaming for desperate need of air they just couldn't give into right now. They had to reach the top, they had to leave and so very quickly. A man lashed out tackling Lucy head first into a wall. Amy screamed out for her safety at the sudden attack they were so close to the stair well door.

Lucy yelled out from the fist blow to her face, her head spinning and pounding. She blinked to clear her blurred vision and head butted the guy straight in the nose. The satisfying cracking of his nose breaking was pure music to her ears at this very moment. She took his pain as a leeway to break free from his iron tight grip around her arms. She kneed him between the legs getting him to yelp out again and elbowed him in the face.

Losing his balance and let her go, Lucy ran off to the door with Amy behind her, they hurried up the stairs as if their lives depended on it. And it did in a way but most importantly it was for the kids' safety to keep them alive just for a few more days.

The cool night air brushed against their hot flushed faces when they reached the top of the opened roof door. They relished its cool breezed air for only a second and ran to the edge of the roof for their great escape. Only their ride wasn't here Lucy blinked beginning to finally go in a berserk panic.

"Scud where IS our fucking ride?!" she screamed looking around into the thick night sky. She could hear yelling in the halls of the roof door they weren't that far away.

"It's coming its coming!" he yelled back just as freaked out as his best friend. The roaring sound of the helicopter engine and harsh brutally wind of the propellers of the aircraft whipping at their faces was pure joy to their senses right now.

It hovered over the roof and the two women backed away to let it land. At that time the guards from the bank had bust in and instantly fired. They hit the ground just as the sound of the guns went off and the aircraft stopped from its landing.

"Shit!" Lucy screamed looking up to them while laid onto the ground.

"There's too many of them." Amy pointed out Lucy looked up needing to think of a plan.

"The helicopter!" she screamed over the noise. "We can still get on!"

"What?!" Amy cried looking back her at she had barely just missed a bullet from piercing her shoulder.

"We can still get on! It's not that far up to jump on!" Lucy explained pushing her self off the ground and ran over.

"You're crazy!" Amy exclaimed going over her self Lucy jumped up to the ride; her hands latching on to the landing gear of the aircraft.

"Come on!" she urged Amy took a deep breath swallowing back her fear and jumped on. "Go, get out of here!"

The helicopter pulled up as the two held on for dear life as the ride went higher and higher to the air.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Amy pleaded closing her eyes her arms in a bear hug to the poles that held her life.

"Just hold on!" Lucy coached seeing the fear displayed on her features.

"Lucy you have to make that call!" Scud reminded yet again

"Fuck," she sighed out looking up to the rider. "Bring us down!"

Glancing at her watch, Lucy only had 5 minutes to make that call and every second was counting as it easily just ticked away.

"Any one got a phone?!" Lucy asked as the aircraft lowered down to the ground below. That was the big question right about now and they just hung on in prayer for the answer.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

**CHAPTER 22 **

_PAULIE'S PLACE_

"Get these two brats to a better more secret room! I'm not going to get them taken away again at a second attempt." Paulie screamed to her men, they opened the cage taking the girls inside out by force. They were crying and screaming trying desperately to be let go. There was no vale for them and they were heard of no more in this room.

"What about him Paulie?" another man asked too afraid to get closer to her or even look Paulie in the eyes. She kept glaring down in the cage in front of her with such madness smoldered in them.

"Keep the traitor here…for now. I'll kill the asshole myself later on." Paulie ordered the man looked to the cage.

"Shouldn't he be checked at with his injury?" he offered cowered back at his suggestion.

"I'd like to see him suffer." Paulie hissed seeing Zack groan and cry out as his right hand held his bleeding arm. "But then again he might die in a why I just don't want him to right away. Alright get the prick checked out."

The man walked away to get the proper tools to heal Zack's wound. Paulie walked up to the cage crouching down. Her eyes flickering a dark, almost black glow to her face. The corners of her mouth curving up to the slightest little smirk.

"You really fucked yourself over on this Zack. I could have killed you…but I didn't. I'll save you last after Nikki." Paulie grinned Zack looked up to her in fear. "That's right I know what you did with her. She's helping Diamond and when I have her all to myself,"

Paulie lifted up her hand putting her fingers into a shape of a gun and pointed it to her head. Zack watching in horror his eyes wide and mouth hung open, unable to speak or make a single sound.

"Pow." Paulie exhaled out shooting the fake gun to her head. "That's right; I'll blow her brains out everywhere. But right now," she looked to her watch cringing letting out a breath of air between her teeth. "I have to go."

She got up heading to the door, Zack peered up at her his eyes teary of pain and pain.

"If you touch her…or the kids, I swear to God Paulie I will KILL you!" Zack screamed stumbling up to his feet but he only fell back down to the ground. "You hear me?! I'll kill you!"

Paulie looked back at him, winking with a smug smirk in place, "Sure you will." She chuckled and stepped out going back to business. 

_UNION BANK_

Out in the middle of no where in the out skirts of the busy city everyone stood around Lucy and Amy. Scud had brought the cell but the only thing that stopped them from making the call was the service; they had none.

"Come on, come on, fuck!" Lucy yelled kicking at a rock on the dirt. It skirted down a trail and off a cliff, the brunette began to pace. "Scud, can you get me up to higher ground?"

"Sure." He agreed Lucy ran to the helicopter and Scud went in starting up the machine. The peddles spinning to life slow at first then rapidly starting up a rough gust of wind around them. Scud steered the aircraft up into the air while Lucy tried again. "We don't have much time!" he looked back at her seeing her try the number once again. 

_PAULIE'S PLACE_

"4 minutes Paulie." Her worker announced seeing her walk into the twins' new prison. She didn't say a sound as she walked in, for now the girl were tied to chairs ropes tightly bounded on their bodies to keep them still.

She glared down at them emotionless while they looked up to her, scared out of their minds. The tears were still streaming down their faces and sniffling was heard, but the sobs were gone. They held no sound trying to stay strong with this completely menacing woman in front of them, enough to put any night monster to shame because she WAS what children just might fear at night.

"Good." She only spoke pulling out her gun clicking it for it to load. The children began to sob once again at the sight of the metal weapon ready to cause their death. "Start the count down when all the minutes are gone."

She met eye to eye with the girls, not afraid to look away or look at them. She felt nothing for them, just like she felt nothing for everyone else. Her heart was cold and it was black, evil in its best.

"How's that service coming Lucy?!" Scud asked over the roaring aircraft he glanced back for a second to see Lucy sticking her head out of the helicopter with her arm out with the cell.

"Not so good." She sighed pulling back in "Go higher." Scud did as told with out a word steering the large flying machine up. Lucy stuck out her hand trying to get the signal. "Come on." She begged to the phone desperately.

"One minute Lucy." Scud cried afraid himself now, Lucy pressed the button constantly dialing over and over again.

"Will you stop pressuring me I'm trying here!" Lucy yelled back her breathing uneven and frantic she only had mere seconds to make that call or it was curtains for her daughters.

_PAULIE'S PLACE_

"10…9…8…" the worker counted down glancing to his watch, with each number Paulie held a bigger and bigger smile her gun pointed to the girl. Her finger ready to press the trigger and let go with no fuss she wanted this more than anything right now.

"5…4…3…2…"

A small ringing was heard in the room, Paulie spun around pissed to the sound. That ringing was her phone, walking over to the table Paulie picked it up answering.

"Do you have ANY idea how close you were to killing your girls?" she spat in an icy cold tone.

"I have your money, where do you want me to meet?" Lucy replied with anger in her voice all she wanted was to get the girls back.

"The nearest docks in one hour don't be late." Paulie replied hanging up the phone glancing back at the girls. "You're safe for another day."

With that said Paulie walked out of the room in a hurry.

"What did she say?" Amy asked concerned for the answer Lucy hung up the phone facing the group around her.

"We have to meet at the nearest docks in an hour." Lucy replied taking a deep need breath.

"It could be a trap." Max pointed out carefully.

"I doubt it, Paulie's not one to turn down money. But after she gets it she just might kill you." Nikki explained "Yeah it just might be a trap."

"We'll just have to risk it. I want my girls back." Lucy answered she was determined to get her daughters no matter the cost.

"But when we go there she might not even have the girls with her." Bobby stated that was also another possibility.

"Look no matter what if I don't give the money they're dead. If I do they're live another day." Lucy explained

"So, in one hour then." Scud sighed into the silence everyone went into cars as Lucy and Amy went into the helicopter. They had only an hour to set up a plan just in case the meeting back fired and turned into some shoot out.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

**CHAPTER 23**

_PAULIES PLACE_

Zack cried out at his pain still in his left arm, even though it was cleaned, stitched, and bandaged it still hurt like hell. The blood was gone but he could barely move his shoulder to get around. Looking down to the watch on his left arm he slowly lifted it up. He needed to get out of here. He needed to help and get the twins to safety, Zack turned on his watch to get in contact with Nikki.

"Come on Nikki this is important." He cried glancing up to see if no one could hear him or was about to come in. Nikki came into view of his watch screen, he sighed out relieved.

"Zack, whats wrong?" she asked seeing his distressed face; he ran a hand down his face to calm down.

"Nikki, Paulie's lost it! She knows what were up to. She almost was about to kill the girls AND me. She's going to kill you Nikki then me. You need to be careful, tell Lucy to hurry up we probably don't have much time until she doesn't want to keep the girls around." Zack explained quickly needing to get as much as he could down before any guards came in.

"What?! Ok, ok just relax Zack. Ill tell her just tell me where you are right now? Are you ok?" Nikki's face shinned fear for him.

"I'm in the dungeons. I'm ok all I got was a nice bullet hole in my left shoulder. I should be fine for now; you should be the one being careful." Zack replied trying to calm her nerves." Have you gotten the money?"

"Yeah were meeting Paulie in an hour by the docks. I won't show I have a better plan. I'm going to get you Zack." Nikki noted

"Nikki are you crazy?! Paulie has men swarming here it'll be hard to break into it." Zack reminded

"It's worth a shot I'll use force if I have too. I need to get you out of there Zack and I'm coming. I'll get the girls." Nikki responded

"She's moved them Nikki, I don't know where to." Zack added in "But please Nikki! Don't come here, at least not on your own. Just wait, I'll be ok I promise just stay there."

"Fine I'll stay, just hang in there. I have to go." Nikki smiled at him sadly and left leaving Zack to sit alone once again in concern.

_LUCYS CONDO_

"Ok so we'll have Lucy come in alone. Well be close by watching her. If anything happens well spring into action guns shooting." Scud replied taking out the blue prints of the docks. "We'll be waiting at the front entrance in our cars."

"Where will you be?" Amy asked looking up from the paper.

"I'll be the one holding the suitcase of money. Some of the guys will be there too, you all just stay back." Scud replied and pointed to another entrance of the docks.

"We'll have Max, Nikki, and Bobby in the west entrances. Followed by: Amy, Nikki, and Dominique in the front.

"You think this'll work?" Max questioned as Scud rolled up the blue print.

"Yeah it'll work, putting aside the idea that Paulie doesn't go crazy on us and decided to shoot at us for no reason, its pretty safe." Scud nodded dryly

"So let's get going then." Lucy ordered walking out of the computer room and out the house. The group followed shortly after her in a hurry. 

_DOCKS_

Paulie stood in the middle of the docks, her hand rested on her gun in her side pocket. She had her men with her waiting as well; taking a deep breath Paulie glanced to her watch.

"Where is she?" she growled lowly to her self not one to be a patient person.

"There's a car coming this way." Her worker pointed, answering her question. A black limo parked at the entrance of the docks and Lucy came out with Scud and her men. They all had cases in their arms full of money.

Paulie smirked watching her make her way down stairs, her expression just pure hatred. She held a stare that could well scare the shit out of anyone, but not Paulie she wasn't fazed what so ever.

"Glad you could make it Diamond." She cooed meeting eye to eye with the brunette. Lucy's jaw clenched tightly at her purr, it was sweet but so very evil if you listened carefully. Paulie's little smile taunting the ex-con her eyes daring her to make a move.  
"I trust you've gotten the money I've asked for."

"I got it." Lucy confirmed Scud walked over with some of the men and opened up their suitcases that were packed of stacked bills. "Now give me the girls."

Paulie glared at her, a sick smile falling onto her face slowly, and her eyes a deadly twinkle. "You're girls?" she repeated in such a deadly icy tone that brought a chill down Lucy's spine in a non- to happy way.

"Where are they?! What did you do to them you bitch!" Lucy snarled to ready for action, she wanted to smack that grin right off of Paulie's face. Scud put a hand on her arm to calm her down and hold her back slightly.

"Oh Lucy they're still alive for now. But I'm just gonna be honest on you and say, I didn't bring them." Paulie whispered her grin ever bigger.

"What? You were supposed to bring them! You wanted money I gave you money now give me my daughters!" Lucy hissed her hands curled into fist.

"Well it wasn't a promise that I'd give them to you once you've got the money. In fact I still need you for my bidding." Paulie explained coolly

"You fucking asshole!" Lucy screamed pulling out her gun aiming at Paulie's head. In that action her men had pulled out their guns and so did Lucy's men. Guns all pointing to each person that stood out their own gun, there was an intense stiff pause. None of the daring to speak or make a single move, but through the quietness; came a light sick chuckle of amusement.

"Careful Diamond," Paulie tisked with a cocky smile in place "Kill me and my men back at my place will kill the girls. Would you like to find your daughters dead?"

Lucy was stiff not putting her gun down, she didn't want to. All she wanted was to kill Paulie right now with out a thought but the picture of seeing her daughter's dead made her resolve melt away. Her arm went down putting the gun to the side, Paulie smiled.

In return everyone else's guns easily went down to their sides.

"Good girl." Paulie cooed in a teasing way, Lucy bit her tongue to stay quiet.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy hissed out her voice in a hint of a pleading voice.

"I need a guy killed, you do that favor and I just might let your precious girls go." Paulie replied "In the mean time Ill be waiting. Take the money boys."

The workers moved in taking each case and hurried away, Paulie turned around to the brunette.

"I'll fill you in on the rest over the phone, see you then Lucy." She winked at the dark beauty and walked off.

"Let's go Scud." Lucy commanded in a stiff toneless voice not giving a single look to him she turned around and walked to the car.

"Lucy you can't be possibility be thinking to commit some murder for Paulie! Are you crazy, we're stealers not killers?" Scud protested along the walk to the car. "Lucy are you listening to me?!"

"We're not going to kill anybody," Lucy corrected turning around to him "because the only killing were doing is the killing to get Paulie." She opened the front door peering inside. "Nikki can you get us to Paulie's place?"

"Sure." She replied easily Lucy smiled pleased.

"Good, Scud we'll need a plan." Lucy announced getting inside the limo with everyone else. While going inside next, Scud couldn't help but feel a pang of regret at the thought of going to Paulie's place. They would be in the belly of the beast, a really nasty crazy beast if he might add. All he could do was getting in the car and be driven to Lucy's place knowing how stubborn she can really be. While what he really focused on was the consequences while Lucy only saw the picture of payback.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Nikki we'll need you to lead the way on this one. You know the place both inside and out." Lucy started off firstly, Scud had come back to give the blue prints to Paulie's place to Lucy. Everyone was circled around her as she opened the rolled up sheet.  
"Do you know where the girls are?"

"Use to, they've been moved. Zack doesn't know where either." Nikki replied calmly while inside she's never been this nervous.

"Ok well have to stick with blunt force then." Lucy exhaled looking the prints over carefully. "Only one way in, but there's windows up from above. Nikki you're with me on the top roof. I'll need you to lead the way to Paulie; you guys go in through the door. How many men are there?"

"Knowing Paulie's paranoid self I'd say 30 or more." Nikki filled in Lucy cringed at the major setback.

"Alright we can work around it. Scud I'll need bombs at the right and left side of the building." Lucy pointed to him; he gave a simple nod for an ok. "Split up so that you can get both right and left. I'll take the roof with Nikki, just so we're clear there are no bullets in our guns. We'll stick to darts; I'll save the bullets for Paulie if I need to."

Looking up from the prints her dark brown mysterious eyes stared at each person around her carefully. Her eyes even darker then before, it was covered in something bigger then mischief now that she had this very important plan being formed rapidly. The pause was her only response but the looks on everyone's faces showed that they were no doubt with her on this decision.

"So it's settled then, Scud will get the bombs. We'll load the guns and we're going in by tomorrow night." Lucy announced rolling the paper up and breaking the meeting. Into the intense silence a faint ringing was heard from afar. Lucy was the first to rush off into the kitchen and pick up the phone.

"I see you're still up." Paulie's dark voice spoke; it held a faint hint of joy in such a sick way. "Good, I can fill you in."

"So start speaking." Lucy growled having the cell close to her ear.

"His name is Walter Knox. Everyone just calls him Knox for short; I'm guessing you want to know where he is." Paulie began to explain and took a deep breath. "Right now he's in a nice vacation. His pretty little private boat to be precise, its sailing in the Caribbean ocean. I need you to go in and kill him quick and clean then call me. You have 3 days and a half to finish it."

"What?! You're fucking me kidding me? There's no WAY I can do that, for real this time!" Lucy screamed outrage; a little chuckle came to her reply.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding? I want this guy out and you'll do it anyway you can and do it fast." Paulie hissed Lucy gulped keeping her anger in check.

"Mama!?" Andy's voice peeped out fearfully making the ex-con gasp at her sweet voice. It's been days since she's last heard her daughters angelic voice it held nothing of fear now. Not a single drop of happiness left in it, tears began to build up in Lucy's eyes.  
"Mama where are you?"

"I'm scared mama." Jody's voice broke in next then there was nothing but crying from them both. That crying a lone was enough for the brunette making the tears finally fall down her face.

"I miss you mama." Andy spoke again and sniffled, Lucy took in a gust of air to calm her self to speak again.

"I miss you too sweetie, I'm coming to get you ok? I wont let her hurt you I promise, just be strong ok, for mama." Lucy sobbed using her free hand to wipe the tears.

"Please hurry mama." Jody begged they began to cry once again then it died down and was replaced by cruel laughter.

"Yeah hurry mama!" Paulie mocked her laughter ringing through the phone and hate re-boiled through Lucy's body.

"You hurt them in any way and I mean ANY way. A scratch on their heads a hair out of place; I WILL kill you, in the worse way imaginable." Lucy vowed she was only taunted by laughter again.

"I'd love to see that baby, but for now just be a good little bitch and get my hit done. Then you can start making air filled promises and threats all you like." Paulie snapped and there was a click on her end. Lucy closed the cell and slammed it down hard looking up into Amy's eyes.

"What did she say?" the blond questioned seeing Lucy wipe the last of her tears.

"The guy she wants killed is in the Caribbean Sea and the amount of time she's giving us is three days and a half." Lucy answered bringing her iron mask back up.

"There's no way...no, cant be done." Nikki yelped shocked, Lucy met her stare.

"We just might have to do the impossible." She stated sternly

"What's your plan Lucy?" Scud asked calmly 

"We stick to my first one, we go in tomorrow and kill the bitch that took my girls and decided to make ME her bitch. See how she likes it, I hope she's one for surprises." Lucy spat deadly and stormed up stairs with nothing else to say.

"Should we get the weapons ready?" Janet asked looking to Scud for confirmation.

"That would be good." He nodded walking to the computer room with his girlfriend, Max and Bobby followed. While Amy just went up stairs to follow her ex.

There was a soft knock on her door, the dark beauty didn't need to ask who it was or see because she already knew. It was her, Amy, it was always her and even though that answer never surprised the brunette it always did put a smile to her face. To just know that someone WAS there for her, that someone DID care for her, love her even.

With out an approval to enter the door was slowly pushed in and Amy peeked inside inching her way into the room. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window starting at nothing, her eyes were passive a look of saying no one was home her mind was out and hazy, she was deep in thought. But though her mind was not here her senses were still working, she could feel Amy's soft caring gaze on her back.

And her sweet smell from her perfume she would wear now and then. One of her favorites that Lucy loved and had bought her one time, but what made her hairs stick up most was her touch. That gentle and warm hand on her arm making her hairs stand and her body spark back to life, Lucy broke from her trance to meet the soft blue eyes.

Amy didn't need to say anything because in her eyes Lucy knew what she was going to speak. Lucy lifted up her left hand and tangled her fingers with Amy's in a firm hold.

"I'm fine." She replied in a low tone followed by a fake smile, though she knew Amy wouldn't buy it. She never does, but it was worth a shot of trying.

"They'll be ok." Amy assured knowing her worrying well just as Lucy knew her question. "We got the bank robbed we can get them back." There was nothing said just a long pause and their eyes broke their gaze for just a moment.

"I just don't want them dead when I get there. I don't want what happened in my dream to happen to them, to you Amy." Lucy sighed out her body drooping down to her exhale; she was tired so very tired. Not physically but rather emotionally, her body was wearing down slowly. She was driving herself into the ground and hard.

"It won't, not if we stick to the plan. We can get them back Lucy I know we can." Amy nodded so very sure of herself and Lucy couldn't help but smile at her positive thoughts and fearless face. While she knew deep down that Amy was just as scared as her and worried about the plan, but she couldn't blame her for not trying to think bright. 

"I hope so." She mumbled looking down and away from her ex-wife's look of disappointment. She felt Amy's hand on her chin and lifted her face up so they can met face to face again.

"Don't ever doubt yourself Lucy. You can do this I know you can. You can do this because I'm here right beside you." Amy explained and from that a true smile came to Lucy's face and Amy couldn't help but smile back. Taking a deep breath the ex-DEB leaned in closing the distance between them and let their lips meet in the sweetest of kiss.

A kiss of promise and pure love, for one another and she felt Lucy's body finally completely relax against her own. They pulled back slowly needing to catch their breath for just a second.

"Get some rest; it'll help you for tomorrow." Amy suggested motioning with her gaze to the bed. Lucy couldn't agree anymore with her, she crawled into bed her body feeling light and much better. She looked up to her lover with pleading eyes and held her hand out.

"Sleep with me?" she begged and a nod was her respond, Amy made her way to the bed beside Lucy. She felt the bed shift to Lucy's weight being moved then felt her weight on top of her body. Lucy curled up to the blond, her head on Amy's shoulder and closed her eyes falling easily to sleep.

Amy smiled hugging Lucy protectively and took her left hand to run through soft straight silky dark hair and she too fell into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

**CHAPTER 25**

_PAULIES PLACE_

Zack was given a small tray with such little food by one of the workers and even got his arm looked over for any infection. The examination didn't last long because Paulie had rushed in tossing the man out. She looked at her brother with no emotion, at least that's what it looked like to him.

"Something tells me Diamond has something up her little sleeve. Paulie spoke her deadly cold eyes looking into Zack's sweet ones. It flickered to be as hard as Paulie's and the warm gaze was now gone.

"And this involves me how? If you ask me you're getting what you deserve which is to have your sorry pathetic bitch ass beat to the curve." Zack spat back grinning

"Watch it Zack I'm the one with the gun. Just because I'm saving you for last doesn't mean I couldn't change my mind as quick as your petite little mind can wrap around the reality of me putting a bullet in your head in an instant." Paulie reminded she placed her hand on her hip to her gun seeing his eyes shift to the gun handle.

"I'm in charge big boy, remember that. But to answer your stupid little question I want you to see what she's up to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zack replied sitting up straight against the wall seeing Paulie stare him down interruptedly.

"Don't fucking play stupid with me Zack! I know you have some connection with Nikki and I want to know how so I can get Lucy's plans." Paulie explained walking up to the bars of the cell. "Are you going to cooperate nicely with me or do I have to FORCE it out of you? Which I actually wouldn't mind, it's been a while, and I think I'm pretty rusty I can use the practice."

Zack kept his ground keeping his cool to not give any hints of fear or answers that Paulie was right. One single mistake can tick her off and shell take action on her impulse if he'd given any answer to her question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Paulie. I know you're crazy but do you have to be this paranoid now? And even if I did know, I would NEVER tell you. So you can kiss my ass!" Zack spat his little yelling got a laugh out of Paulie, a laugh from her was never a good one.

"You're brave brother, I like that, but when I'm through with you you'll be one sorry mother fucker." Paulie warned backing away from the bars and walked out the room. Zack knew this wasn't over and that he only had gotten away because Paulie let him. She was right, she's the one in control here, his life is at her very hands.

_LUCYS CONDO_

Nikki was the first up being that her watch was beeping; in an instant she sat up answering her call. Zack's freaked face came into the screen he seemed very distressed.

Nikki, he panted sweat trickling down his face as he spoke.

"Zack what's wrong?" she questioned becoming fully awake now.

"Paulie knows she knows what Lucy's up to. She has an idea and you can guess how she wants to get it." Zack went on

"She's going to use you." Nikki stated to her self mostly

"Only I'm not going to tell her, I don't care if she's going to hurt me. I won't say not a word I'll be ok Nikki just hurry. Hurry here, I need you." Zack assured seeing Nikki's panicked face on she was biting at her bottom lip thinking it over.

"I'll be there the best I can hang tight." Nikki agreed to sadly and ended the conversation jolting out of bed. She headed to Lucy's room and banged on the door harshly.

"Lucy you have to get up! Get up now!" She screamed banging with both hands now the door was swung open in mid knock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy barked beyond pissed

"I got a call from Zack; Paulie knows you're up to something. And we won't have much time until she hurts Zack or the twins." Nikki exclaimed out of breath.

"It's way too early for the plan to start well have to wait." Lucy pointed out looking to her watch it was 10am.

"You don't understand we have to get there now. If we go now she won't suspect it coming being that it's this early. At night shell have a better chance." Nikki told her

"Wake up everyone, tell them there's been a change of plans. Were going to give Paulie one hell of a visit." Lucy ordered going back into her room and Nikki ran down the halls to wake everyone.

_PAULIES ROOM_

Paulie barged into her room slamming the door so hard the walls rattled and the draw next to the door shook. She was pissed that Zack had to play hard to get she wanted him to spill already she's had enough with waiting. She already had to restrain herself from not killing the girls that were that annoying to her. Walking to her bed her phone had went off on the nightstand, on the second ring she had picked it up.

"Yeah?" she growled not in the mood for any more calls from other people she's been working with.

"Is it set?" a man's deep voice broke through giving Paulie the chills, she gulped. For that second she was actually afraid and had lack of words. "I asked you a question Paula is it set?" the voice sounded more aggressive

"She's been noted; now all we can do is wait." Paulie spoke finding her voice once again.

"I trust Lucy can get this done, this is a very important hit for me. Walter is a threat to my plans and my power I want him out without a trace." The voice had softened down just a little bit.

"Yes I understand, I promise she will not let you down. She's gotten the money hasn't she?" Paulie reminded him as she began to fidget

"At a girl Paulie I knew I could always count on you for my jobs to be fulfilled. Just like that time with your father." He chuckled tauntingly and Paulie froze at the mention of her father. "Ill call some other time." There was a click on the other end and Paulie didn't put her phone down until the dial tone has buzzed loudly into her ear.

Breaking from her trance Paulie put on her cold hard face ready to play in the game once again. But the mans smooth haunting voice was still fresh to her ears and it would be hard to just forget it so quickly.

_LUCYS CONDO_

"Tell me again why were going over to Paulie's place this early?" Janet yawned taking the cup of coffee Amy had offered her. Everyone was up or barely and all sat around the table in the kitchen.

"Nikki got in touch with Zack and from what she's saying the girls don't have much time until Paulie gets fed up with them and I'm NOT taking any chances in that. So we'll go today." Lucy replied Scud came back into the room and gave Lucy a nod.

"Ok so lets get started we went over the plans and Scud has all the weapons loaded and set so let's get to the van."

Without another word everyone headed out to the door, each person never feeling as nervous as they are this very moment. It was a now or never statement at this time, absolutely no time for backing out. You just have to go straight on forward.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

_PAULIES PLACE_

"Let me go!" Andy screamed thrashing about in the ropes that were tight around her arms. She tried to move back but the chair didn't budged and all she could do is kick her legs.

"Mama will get you." Jody added in just as the man behind her finished tying her.

"Shut up!" Paulie screamed pacing back and forth in front of them. If your mama comes Ill be damn well prepared for her in a second.

"No you wont, mama will kill you." Andy promised and before she could register anything Paulie had spun around and smacked Andy straight across the face. Her head jerked to the side at the strong impact. Andy looked up to her but didn't cry; in fact she didn't say a word and in her eyes held no unshed tears.

It only held nothing but hatred for this crazy girl before her. She stood quiet only glaring at Paulie and her stare only said so much more then her words can. Paulie glared back at her in amusement seeing that this girl was not afraid to look her in the eye and show pure hatred for her. She's never had that before nonetheless with a little girl.

Before she could say anything else the door was barged open and alarms went off through the halls.

"Paulie we've got trouble!" he panted out leaning down on the draw for air.

"What is it?" she asked going straight to business she would deal with Andy later.

"Diamond is here, well need all men down stairs." He breathed out shock displayed on Paulie's features.

"What are you waiting for?! Get them down there and kill the rest, but save her for me." Paulie bossed and the man ran out. Paulie pulled out her gun and ran to the TV screens to watch the fight below.

* * *

"This way!" Max screamed over the gunshot and ducked behind some crates. She motioned for her group to follow her and they dodged behind the crates too as the guns were fired.

"We're supposed to hold them off!" Bobby reminded jumping as a bullet whizzed right past him.

"But there's too many!" Janet pointed out seeing Max and Dominique had jumped up and shot out.

"There's five to the right and three to the left." Max announced going to her waist and pulled out a bomb.

"Aren't we not supposed to kill them?" Janet reminded seeing Max get the bomb ready.

"We wont kill them if they dodge out of the way quick enough. We just need to clear the stairs for Lucy to get them." Max explained and pulled the pin off the bomb and chucked it across the room.

"Grenade!" one man yelled most of them dodged out of the way somewhere not quick enough. The huge explosion erupted dousing the warehouse in huge flaring flames. Max jumped up from behind the box and ran in.

"Lucy its clear!" Amy yelled looking up at the skylight and pointed her gun firing at a man that was about to shoot her. The glass above crashed making bits of sharpened glass rain down like sparkled hail. Lucy slide down with Nikki by her side and unhooked the latch from her hip.

"Go to the stairs!" Nikki yelled over the noise pointing behind her, Lucy looked around seeing everyone was busy with his or her own man to fend off.

Lucy jolted past the men with Nikki following her she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go on! I need to get Zack; he could help us get the girls!" Nikki exclaimed Lucy nodded and sprinted up the stairs without a second thought.

"Scud I need you to get me Paulie's room." She exhaled running down a hall and turned the corner.

"Alright, go back you're heading the wrong way. Go down the other way of the hall and make a left." He instructed and in an instant Lucy reacted to the commands. "Now head right and go to the last door on the left."

Seeing the room door Lucy stopped and pulled out her gun putting away the other one. Taking a deep breath she got herself together and kicked the door straight in. She was met eye to eye with Paulie and one man in the room, their guns on her.

"So we meet again Lucy, always a pleasure to meet you." Paulie grinned she didn't bother to walk up to the brunette. "Is this a quick visit?"

"Don't fuck with me Paulie. Where's my girls, give them to me and I just might not kill you, but I'm still planning on shooting you." Lucy growled aiming her gun to Paulie's chest.

"Oh Lucy you'll be making one big mistake. Why don't you just put that gun down and no one will get hurt." Paulie offered slowly pulling her gun out from her pocket.

"Give me my girls." Lucy demanded again not aware of the man that was sneaking carefully behind her with his gun still up. Paulie watched him with an even bigger smile in place. "What are you smiling about?"

The man behind her let out a yelp and fell to the ground with a thump, Lucy looked behind her to see Amy in the doorway. They looked at each other and smiled warmly to one another in that moment Paulie took it as her escape. She bolted right past them pushing both women to the ground and ran down the hall.

"We have to get her." Amy grunted out getting back to her feet.

"I'll do it, you just get the girls." Lucy volunteered moving her shoulder around and cringed at the ache she got from moving. Amy looked at her seeing the determination to fight Paulie on her own. Giving her ex an understanding nod Lucy ran out chasing after Paulie quickly.

"Andy! Jody! Where are you?!" Amy screamed looking around hearing for her daughters. "Girls mommy's here, tell me where you are so I can find you!" Mumbling was heard in the distance of her yelling.

"Mommy!" she could have sworn she heard and that piece of hope made her more urgent to find the twins even more.

"Amy!" Nikki called for her and right behind her was Zack. "I think I can find the girls." Together all three of them began to look around knocking books and lamps down looking.

"I've got it!" Zack yelled out pulling the statue top on the desk down and the wall next to the bed opened revealing a secret entrance. Amy was the first to run in and was met face to face with her daughters in the middle of the room.

"Mommy!" they cried out at once, they thrashed around trying to get loose of their bonds. Amy let out a sigh of relief and smiled tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" Amy sobbed going down on her knees and hugged them both. They laid their heads down on Amy's shoulder as their version of a hug being that they were tied down.

"Mommy get us out of here." Jody begged the blond nodded getting herself together and got to her feet trying to get rid of the bonds. Nikki walked over with a knife in hand and began to cut the ropes away on Jody quickly as possible. When both girls were free they jumping into their mother's arms for a comforting protective hug.

"It's alright; everything's going to be ok now. I'm going to take you home." Amy sniffled while holding on to the twins tightly. Nikki and Zack smiled at the sweet reunion of the children with their mother. Zack looked up behind them fearfully seeing her brother's behavior Nikki looked up at where he was looking at.

"How sweet." Paulie's venomous voice hissed in the doorway, she had her gun out at her side. Amy got up turning around and the girls hid behind her not wanting to be in the mad woman's hands never again." I knew you would find them, that's why I came back. Nikki I have a score to settle with you."

"Leave her a lone you crazy bitch." Zack growled stepping in front of his sister bravely.

"That's not your choice Zack." Paulie spat back looking up at him and took several steps inside the room. Amy slowly walked back with the girls the closer she got. Paulie trapped them into the room by having them up against a wall and lifted up her gun. This should be fun. She let out a small chuckle of delight.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

**CHAPTER 27**

The tension in the room was thick as Paulie glared down at them like a cat ready to take the kill of its prey.

"Move out of the way Zack." Paulie didn't ask but demanded from her brother.

"You'll have to kill me first if you want her Paulie." Zack stated never moving from his place Paulie shrugged taking in a deep breath.

"That's your choice." Paulie reminded and pointed her gun on to him enjoying the brief look of fear that played on his face at the gun.

"Zack no!" Nikki pleaded grabbing Zack's arm to try and pull him out of the way. "Zack please?"

"Mommy." Both twins cried hugging on to Amy tightly

"Its ok Nikki someone has to keep the bitch busy while you leave." Zack explained taking a seat forward.

"I'm gonna love this." Paulie chuckled and got ready to press the trigger, but before that could even happen, a yell of anger was heard and Paulie was tackled to the ground face first. Not being able to register what happened quickly enough she was pinned to the ground with hit after hit raining down on her face.

"Lucy!" Amy yelled with both relief and fear for her lover.

"Mama!" both Andy and Jody squealed never happier to see the brunette.

Lucy looked up to see her daughters all-eager to run to their mother for a tight hug the sight of her children. She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Paulie seeing that weakness in her took advantage of it by punching Lucy square in the jaw and pushed her off. Lucy fell back stunned her jaw burning in complete pain, Paulie scrambled to her feet.

At the time she had gotten to her feet Lucy had gotten to her own as well. They stared at one another having some sort of a staring contest between one another. Paulie was the first to pull up her gun pointing it to Lucy.

"You bitch; if its another thing I hate is un-scheduled visits." Paulie hissed seeing Lucy pull up a gun of her own.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I for one love unexpected visits it gives such edge to things don't ya think?" Lucy chuckled lightly and they begin to circle one another slowly each one waiting for some one to make a move first. 

"Ha, I'm done playing Lucy I want you out. I should have done that instead then just seduce you and fuck up your marriage with the slut there. But then again it was so sweet to see you die from inside at the divorce." Paulie grinned tauntingly

"What?" Amy peeped out confused Nikki and Zack had the same expressions on.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy hissed out wanting to push the trigger even more.

"Oh that's right you don't remember. You wanna know why?" Paulie smirked cruelly and stopped pacing to look to Amy. "Lucy wasn't drunk that night at your little vacation in France, Amy. She was drugged poor little old Lucy she was completely innocent that night and you went ahead like an idiot and didn't believe it. But I can't blame you because the evidence was all there, they were pretty solid."

"My god you framed her?!" Nikki spat angry getting a grin from Paulie then she turned back to Amy watching her shock and pained face with delight.

"That's right, I framed her and I loved every minute of it." Paulie confirmed looking back to Lucy trying to remember the memory.

"So it was YOU that slept with me?" she asked enraged

"No sweetie it wasn't, but I'm not saying I wouldn't love to fuck you senseless because I sure as hell would but it would mess up my plans for the future. I just supplied the drug in your drink is all." Paulie replied esthetically.

"Why?" Amy pleaded almost in tears it was quickly swept away by hatred.

"You wanna know why?" Paulie questioned back taking a deep breath. "Because I had to."

"Bullshit Paulie you had a choice!" Zack screamed not believing a single word.

"Yes I did and if I said no then they would kill me and I just couldn't have that now could I?" Paulie sighed out getting another befuddled look from everyone again.

"From who? "Nikki asked into the quiet room. She didn't get a reply at first from her sister. "From who Paulie, damn it answer me!" Paulie scoffed darkly her eyes black as slicked oil.

"You really wanna know?" she questioned she was given a determined look from Nikki to tell her to go on. "From the Schafers." Was the respond and it put a shocked looks on everyone as a return to the answer. Lucy's face was deadly pale at the mention of the name, her throat tight and dry. She had to gulp before being able to talk finally.

"What?" is all she croaked out still in the after shock of the question.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

"Paulie how could you even do business with them?!" Zack questioned taken back by her answer. "After what they did you us, after trying to get us out of business and even killing mom do you even have a soul anymore?"

Paulie laughed at the last bit, have a soul she was pretty sure she had none no more. She was empty and cold, no longer being able to feel anymore.

"We all know why Zack." Nikki supplied pissed "She did it to save her own ass and not giving a shit about anything or us is why."

"Is there anything else you'd like to say before we kill you?" Amy asked glaring at the woman.

"Yeah, you wanna know why I get those attacks Zack?" Paulie panted feeling over excited and trapped her hand shook as she held the gun. "Its because I feel it…the pain and the guilt."

"The guilt from what Paulie?" Zack asked his voice not softening any time soon.

"From what I did for them for the Schafers for our family to hate the Reynolds." Paulie explained quivering and they weren't sure if it was from fear or rage, with Paulie all things just weren't certain.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked disgusted with her already but she didn't dare to make a move just yet or fire her weapon.

"I'm the one that killed my father!" Paulie screamed her voice sounding weak and sad but her face covered that hint of sadness well.

"You fucking bitch! How could you!" Nikki went to charge after her sister but Zack held her back and Paulie had the gun on her immediately. "He was our father! He loved you."

Nikki broke down beginning to cry and Zack held her silent tears coming down his face as well. He stroked Nikki's brown hair trying to clam her while trying to keep it together with himself.

"I didn't want to." Paulie shakily spoke her eyes glistening of tears. "I had no choice; they made me do it alright! It was either him or me and if that didn't work they were going to have no problem with killing you two and everyone else in our family."

"That doesn't change anything." Zack hissed looking up at his sister displeased "You're disgusting Paulie, you're an animal and you'll never be forgotten! You should be put down."

"Don't you think I know that?! And these fucking pills DON'T work! I just I want it to end the flash backs they're getting worse." Paulie yelped shaking her head looking down at her hands in horror. She was staring at them as if seeing something awful on them she began to rub her hands on her clothes trying to get whatever it was off her hands.

"And killing Lucy and her kids help how?" Zack asked seeing Paulie was just loosing it, she was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself now.

"They said if I if I kill him they'll stop bothering me. They'll stop asking for favors but they needed money first so I got Lucy to do that." Paulie explained crying out as a flash came back to her full force.

* * *

"_No, I'm not going to do it." A young Paulie declined looking back at Mr. Schafer dead in the eye. He glared down at the woman before him with his men around them amused of her bravery. _

_"__I'm not giving you a choice Paulie either you do this or I do it and kill everyone in this damn house including you." He bargained Paulie gulped in fear his face showing he was serious and it wasn't any bluff.__Putting her head down in shame she spoke, _

_"I'll do it." Mr. Schafer grinned winningly and patted her on the shoulder."_

_Great doing business with you Paulie see you later on tonight." He laughed a deep throaty laugh and headed to the door. Before he stepped out he looked back to her. _

_"I'll need you to open the doors for me at exactly 7pm to make things easier for me"_

_"I'll do it" She mumbled out sadly still not looking at him and he laughed again leaving._

**_

* * *

_**

-FLASH-

_Paulie tried to quietly slip out the room as best as she could it was almost about to be 7 o'clock. She had to reach the doors quickly her heart racing she's never been this scared._

_"__Paulie where are you going?" Nikki called from down the hall Paulie turned around sucking in her fear._

_"__I'm just going to get some air I don fell so well". She supplied quickly taking in gulps of air to calm her nerves._

_"__You ok?" Nikki asked again walking up to her."_

_"Yeah I'm fine, I just…I need to go out I'll be ok." Paulie smiled seeing Nikki walk into her room and Paulie hurried down stairs walking past Zack who was in the kitchen fixing him self a sandwich. Paulie rushed over to the back door patio and unlocked it quickly and hurried back up stairs. __By the time Paulie went to her room the clock had struck 7 and yelling and crashing was heard down stairs. She tried her best to drain the yells and shooting out of her head to make things easier but it never did work.__Zack was struck in the back of the head by the handle of the gun. He fell down like a sack of potatoes loudly, Mr. Schafer grinned looking up from him._

_"__Let's go get up stairs! Look for the old man." He bossed making his men run out of the kitchen and living room. They went ahead killing any guards that came their way, Mr. Schafer came up stairs when it was s_

**-FLASH-**

"_I don't get why me?" Paulie sobbed looking back at Mr. Schafer tears streaming down her cheeks but he had no mercy from them. _

_"You will do as I say Paulie. Now take this and go in there." Mr. Schafer hissed digging into his coat pocket. Paulie let out a choked sobbed and opened the door of the room in front of her.In the room was her father and she couldn't help but tear a little at the sight in front of her and his words._

_"Paula, please don't do this! Paula please!?" Her dads voice screamed begging for mercy as Paulie held the knife in her hands that she was given and stood at the edge of the bed. She quivered in fear holding back too afraid at what she was about to do. "Don't do this!" He begged yet again tugging at his bonds Paulie closed her eyes letting her tears silently slip down. _

_"You can do this Paula, you need to." Mr. Schafers voice demanded encouraging her. "You have to do this unless you want the consequences." He hissed with such venom. Paulie nodded opening her eyes and walked to the bed slowly as her father tried to move and get away, but the men around him held him tightly as he waited for his brutal death.Taking a quick glance she saw Nikki out cold and tied up on the ground. If only she knew, if only she saw what she was about to do. She would never forgive her nonetheless understand why. Taking a deep breath Paulie plunged the large knife down on to her father, it all seemed to happen in slow motion around her. Like everything was no longer real and she had retrieved inside herself at this action. She could now see him lying on the bed, blood splattered everywhere around her, and it covered the sheets as it spewed out of his mouth. Looking down at her self she saw her hands and torso covered in blood, her hands still holding the large knife. Then seeing her father's body thrashing out giving out its last cry and kick as his life slipped away and everything around Paulie began to slip away turning to complete black._

* * *

"So now you know." Paulie exhaled still looking at her hands the day she did when she killed her father. "How he really died and WHO did it. Lucy's family was framed so that maybe this murder will lock her dad up for good." She let out an angered yell looking up from her hands. "I can still see it, his blood on my hands. It'll never go away no matter how much I wash them. Its always there, it'll always be there."

During the whole talk everyone had tried to shift his or her way to the opening of the door but Paulie knew.

"Hold it right there!" she screamed pointing the gun to Zack and everyone one froze. "You are ALL going nowhere." Zack puffed out his chest bracing him self for the bullet.

"Get out of here." He ordered nudging Nikki to the door as he covered her, shielding her with his body. "Go, all of you! I'll hold her off the best I can."

"Zack please no! You cant shell kill you." Nikki begged,

"She just might but at least you'll be ok and the girls. Now just go damn it!" Zack growled Amy pushed the girls to the door and Lucy held out her hands to them. Paulie watched them leave and looked back to Zack seeing that Nikki still haven't left.

"Nikki please, I'll be ok. All right, hey, hey I'll meet you outside later and we can all later laugh about this on how we kicked Paulie's ass badly ok? Now just go." Zack pleaded seeing Nikki tear and sob she gave Zack a final tight hug and ran off.

"You're a brave man Zack, I like that in you." Paulie smirked trying to find some balance to stand and move." But just so you know you wont be ok and neither will Nikki and Lucy with her brat kids and slut wife."

"We'll have to see about that." Zack snapped back keeping his gun to the side. He knew if he lifted it she would shoot him quickly. So they stared at each other daring one another to shoot and to see who was going to really kill whom. Just then Paulie screamed out in pain clutching her head trying to stay focused but the pain and flashes were too much.

* * *

"_You did well Paulie, I'll be keeping an eye on you." Mr. Schafer grinned placing a hand on her shoulder seeing the dead body on the bed. " Now make it look good huh? So you wont seem like the one who did it. I'll take care of the clothes." __With that said he walked out with his men and Paulie was left to look at the aftermath of her work. She fell to the ground speechless and pressed her head to her father's now cold hand and cried. Just as Nikki woke up and Zack yelling was heard Paulie cried real tears, they weren't fake like he wanted them. They were all real straight from the heart every one of them._

_"Paulie! Nikki, where are you!" Zack screamed running to the open door and was speechless him self at his dead father. "Oh god." Is all he could say and only moved when Nikki yelled his name a couple of times to get untied. After freeing her he went to Paulie's side in a tight hug rocking her back and forth. " Its ok, everything will be ok. They'll pay for this." Zack promised and Paulie only cried harder, she wish it could all be ok but it wasn't going to be, not anymore._

* * *

Seeing her weakness Zack ran in charging bringing Paulie to the ground and their guns scattered across the ground out of their reach. So they were left fighting bare handed to gain control, Paulie right hooked him getting Zack to fall to the ground. She ran up going to her gun aiming at Zack.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you." She growled her face gone completely insane by all means. Zack sat up the best he could and waited for the bullet to kill him quickly.

"NO!" Zack screamed seeing an un-excepted visitor barge in just as Paulie pulled the trigger.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Zack looked down at the dying body in front of him just a few feet away. Blood was spewing from his mouth and the hole in the chest wasn't making anything better. Bobby looked up at him motioning him to go as he held his chest with his hand to stop the bleeding the best he could.

"Poor fucker." Paulie whispered not feeling sorry in the slightest way Zack glared up at her. "He's gonna die slowly, but then again not my problem." She looked back to her bother putting the gun to him.

"Zack!" Max screamed running down the hall with Janet and Dominique. "Bobby!" Paulie looked up and went out into the hall firing her gun at them. They jumped back dodging the bullets. With this escape Zack had he bolted up and punched Paulie straight in the face. Giving blow after blow to his sister in pure rage wanting nothing but payback now, as a last resort Paulie blindly kicked out knocking Zack to the floor.

She looked around for her gun but found that it had fallen down the railing and on to the floor below. Paulie jumped up looking around for a way out and ran past the people quickly. Max had gone over to Zack's side to see if he was alright while Janet went into the room.

"Oh my god." She rasped coming back out of the room, Max looked up concerned. "Bobby's dead." Dread washed over all their faces and Zack struggled to get to his feet.

"We have to go." He wheezed trying to gain his balance. "Paulie is probably after Lucy, we have to help them." Max looked at him then to her teammates nodding, he was right.

"Let's go, we'll come back for Bobby later." She ordered running down the stairs quickly with her friends.

"Let's go quickly." Lucy rushed motioning with her hands to the girls to hurry up. "Scud where's our ride?"

"It's on the way Lucy." He replied and Lucy looked up to the sky impatiently for the helicopter. A rumbling was heard followed by the feel of gusted wind to their faces and the black helicopter came into view slowly making its way to the ground.

A smile of relief came on Nikki and Amy's face, a loud shot was heard and a bullet hit the aircraft making it spark as the bullet was deflected. Lucy jolted at the sudden shot and looked ahead of her self to see Paulie running over to stop them.

"Shit, Amy get back." She growled holding up her gun again.

"You're not going any where!" Paulie hissed and looked to the girls and Amy. "You are all getting on my last nerves." Paulie pulled out another gun aiming it to Lucy as well and no one made a move. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"No you're not!" Zack yelled out elbowing Paulie in the face when she turned around then fell.

"Zack!" Nikki called in glee and watched them fight for control. Zack banged Paulie's head to the ground dazing her.

"Get to that helicopter fast!" he screamed getting a back handed hit from Paulie. He flipped back at impact but sprang back to bring Paulie to her back.

"Scud bring it down now!" Lucy bossed as Nikki flinched and panicked with each hit her bother was taking. They had lost their gun for now and were just wrestling and punching.

"There's no way we can get them on if it's going to land." Max noted looking at the aircraft then the twins. "It'll take a while for it to get back up and by then she could kill us. We'll need to keep it in the air mid way and tie the girls up to be pulled inside."

"How are we going to do that? Janet asked looking from the helicopter then to the fight.

"I'll do it." Nikki volunteered Max agreed.

"We'll tie her up and she'll climb in and get the girls in that way. Tell Scud to go half way." Max explained Lucy directed the orders and soon the ride was half way down the ground and a rope was tossed out. Nikki grabbed it tying it around her self; Max checked to see if it was tight enough and gave her the ok to go up.

Nikki gave one last look to Zack who got a kick to the face from Paulie and she took a deep breath going up the aircraft quick but carefully.

"We don't have much time." Amy whispered seeing Nikki go half way to the top.

"Where's Bobby?" Lucy asked seeing they were one man short. A frown came upon Max, Janet, and Dominique's face.

"He didn't make it." Janet replied lowly putting her head down and Lucy's face was just like theirs.

"Ok I'm up!" Nikki signaled and Amy took the two ropes that were thrown down.

"Come on girls we're gonna go home now. When I tie this around you I want you to hold on real tight and don't move ok?" Amy instructed squatting down in front of her daughters.

"Yes mommy." Andy agreed upon and Amy began to tie her as Lucy got Jody.

"You're not going to win this time Paulie. Things have changed and even if you do win this they'll catch you." Zack panted out of breath as he circled his sister.

"You think I care? I'm just doing my job to watch my own ass Zack. I thought you got that all figured out." Paulie spat glaring at him she too was out of breath. "Are you trying to talk me into feeling remorse and say I'm sorry, that it?"

"No of course not." Zack shook his head and did a summer Sault between Paulie's legs and got up to grab the gun that was on the floor behind her. He jumped to his feet pointing the gun at her she turned around. "It's much too late for forgiveness don't you think?"

With that said he shot her straight in to the stomach, Paulie gasped out at the feeling of the bullet plowed into her and fell to the ground placing a hand on her wound. Blood pouring out thickly like a waterfall and Zack watched her suffer and fall to the ground, her face buried in the dirt. Zack let out a gust of held in air and dropped the gun walking back to the helicopter where Nikki was pulling Andy and Jody.

"It's over." He announced happy at last, everyone gave him a happy smile as well. Zack looked up at Nikki smiling widely at him and she smiled back at him.

"Janet go get Bobby's body we'll need to get him buried by the agency." Max spoke and Janet hurried off inside the warehouse.

"Ok they're in." Nikki sighed pulling the girls fully in.

"Ok Amy, Max you next let's go." Lucy called getting the two ropes and handed them out.

"We did it. Zack smiled seeing them go to safety, while he didn't see Paulie push up to her knees with the gun in hand. She grinned painfully and aimed the gun at Zack's back, Nikki saw her.

"No!" she pleaded Zack turned around to see what happened and Paulie pulled the trigger shooting Zack right in the chest. After the first shot there was a second one right to his heart he gasped out in shock choking on his blood in the back of his throat. Blood tricked down the side of his mouth as he held his bleeding wound and fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" Lucy screamed and Paulie laughed darkly aiming the gun to Amy and Lucy had only just a second to react. The sound of the back-fired gun was heard and Lucy went in to take it.

"Lucy don't!" Amy begged but it was no use, she was already in front of her and she was hit. Blood splattered on to Amy's clothes and some droplets even sprinkled onto her face. Paulie gave out one more shot hitting Lucy in the shoulder blade, Max enraged shot out her machine gun. The rounds went off one at a time all hitting Paulie's body, she shook and jolted at the impact and fell to the ground dead for real this time. A large puddle of blood spreading to the dirt staining it crimson red rapidly.

Nikki looked down to her dead brother in tears as Max and Amy went to Lucy's side who was still struggling to stay alive.

"God Lucy, she's…she's bleeding too much." Amy cried putting pressure to the wound on Lucy's stomach and Max got the shoulder blade.

"We can still save her." Max noted looking down at the bleeding brunette.

"Mama!" the twins spoke seeing the blood below Nikki held them back from not seeing while she too was crying.

"Scud where's the nearest hospital?!" Max asked taking Lucy's radio from her front pocket. She was going in and out of consciousness trying to fight the pain and the death around her. She was slightly going into shock, which was never a good thing.

"Lucy! Stay with me, look at me Lucy!" Amy yelled smacking her face to keep her up and her eyes open.

"It's 8 miles from here make room I'm landing." Scud informed and everyone stood back, Amy kneeled down next to Lucy her head in her lap.

Lucy opened her eyes again looking around her and saw the aircraft land just before passing out.

"Lucy? Lucy!" it was Amy's yell and that was the last thing she heard.

_HOSPITAL_

"We need an emergency surgery done let's assemble the team!" The doctor yelled while running and pushing the stretcher he had. Lucy was placed inside while nurses worked to keep the bleeding low she had various wires and tubes hooked to her.

"Gunshot to the abdomen and shoulder." A nurse noted looking the brunette over as her clothes was being removed.

"There could be main arteries and an organ hit we need to go." The doctor explained the gated doors opening up in front of him for the surgery. "Miss I'm sorry you can't come in here."

Janet and Max were at Amy's side stopping her from going into the room. The doctor gave her an apologetic look and hurried inside with the rest of the nurses to work on Lucy.

"She'll be ok." Janet whispered getting Amy into a warm hug as she cried.

"You know Lucy, she's always a fighter." Max added in to try and break any tension they had. Scud was over at the waiting room holding the girls though no one told them anything they knew what was going on.

Scud looked beside him once the girl quieted down a little more of their sobbing to Nikki. She was sitting in what looked like a curling position, tears down her face she seemed to be in her own world.

"Hey." Scud called to her, she turned around wiping away several tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry about your brother." Nikki gulped feeling this ball in her throat she held her stomach wanting to throw up everything she's eaten at this thought.

Her brother was gone, her crazed sister killed Zack but he wanted it. He would have wanted to die in mid fight with out a second thought. But though it did happen Nikki couldn't just wrap the reality of this around her mind so quickly everything around her was in slow motion.

"Thanks." Is all she said back and looked in front of her staring to her dirty blood stained hands. The battle was finally over but not with out a price and the lost of two people and pretty soon that was going to be three now if Lucy didn't pull through.

Scud looked back to the girls not knowing what else to say to Nikki in this state of mind so all he did was hold the girls closer to him. Their crying had stopped to sniffling and whimpering as they slowly began to go to sleep exhausted from everything around them. They clung on to Scud for comfort and judging how tight their hold was for protection too. He looked up seeing Janet sit next to Amy comforting her as she cried and Max walked over in front of him.

"How is it?" he asked afraid for the answer him self.

"It's a 50/50 chance at their best guess." Max replied taking a seat finally and relaxing just the slightest bit. "How are the girls?"

"Pretty much scared out of their minds but they're finally getting some rest." Scud answered looking down at them in his lap. They had quickly fallen asleep he stroked their hair softly.

"Now we wait." Max sighed out looking down to her hands on her lap the waiting room was thick silence. Too much silence for them all but there was nothing anyone can say or do to get rid of it. Everyone was in their own world of thoughts on this fight they just have beaten.

Soon Scud found him self a sleep in his chair while he wanted and only woke up to the sound of Janet's voice calling his name.

"Scud!" she whispered he only groaned and moved around only to find that he couldn't move. "Scud, hey can you hear me!"

He woke up looking around him and at Janet's face tiredly, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What is she ok?" Scud asked yawning and stretched the best he could with the twins still in his lap sleeping. He looked to his watch seeing he had been out for only thirty minutes but they've been in the hospital for over two hours.

"Lucy's still in surgery but I saw you with the twins and your legs must be in some need of a walk. "Come on I'll bring the girls to Max it's no big deal." Janet offered picking up Jody and Scud carefully got Andy.

"We're going for a walk would you like something?" Janet offered to Max and Dominique, Amy was asleep in her chair so she couldn't speak at the time. "Any coffee?"

"Coffee would be great thanks." Max agreed to and held on to the twins in her arms.

"We'll try to hurry back." Janet waved goodbye and walked out with Scud beside her. Together they walked into the cool night air it was relaxing to them to breathe in the sweet earthy air rather then the hospital air that was filled of all sorts of medicines, cleaners, and anything else they've added in there.

Scud gave Janet a loving smile as they walked to the street just a few blocks from the hospital. Janet went to order the coffees as Scud went to the back for any food he could get to eat he was pretty sure soon the girls would wake up and be hungry. After choosing the bars of candy he went to get a couple of juices.

His arms full of junk food and drinks he made his way to the front and placed them on the front counter where the clerk rounded them up and Janet paid.

"I know this is REALLY a bad time and this has to make me the ultimate person of bad timing but we need to have that talk now." Scud hesitated carefully not looking to Janet. She took her bag handing it to Scud and got the coffee, panic was placed on her face again.

"Ok when we get out side." She agreed to and they walked out seeing a bench not far away from them they took a seat. Or more like Janet took the seat Scud was up and pacing which didn't make matters better for them.

"Sorry just give me a minute here this is a big thing I'm going to say." He chuckled lightly taking a few deep breaths to gather himself together. "Janet I love you so very much you know that. You're my world and these few years of being together have been great and everything I could imagine. Hey I even give you major credit for putting up with me on how stupid I can be."

Janet began to worry seeing where this talk was going all she needed now for assurance was the But there would always be a but in this type of talk.

"But I…" Scud went on and Janet began to freak inside Scud faced her now. "Oh screw it." He dug into his pocket frantically. "I'm not one for big speeches in these type of things I don't know how Lucy did it. So I'm just gonna be straight forward and say Janet will you marry me?"

Janet's face shot up in glee at the question and even bigger at the sight of the ring Scud even went down on one knee.

"Yes!" she shrieked out in happy tears Scud looked up at her and she boosted off the bench to give him a tight hug almost knocking him to the ground.

"Ok babe as much as I like your hugs, I need air!" Scud chocked out Janet pulled back blushing and she jumped up and down in excitement while squealing. Scud stood up and took Janet's left hand in his own then placed the ring on her ring finger.

She looked to the diamond in aw on her finger it was a perfect fit. She couldn't help but wonder how could he have gotten this ring without her even knowing?

"You kept me in fear for this?" she asked looking up to her now fiancé Scud smiled giving her a nod.

"Well it wasn't supposed to scare you." He added in

"Every girl knows when her boyfriend says we need to talk it usually means a bad thing!" Janet tutored

"Well I'm not one of those types of boyfriends that go by those rules then I guess huh?" Scud smiled putting an arm around Janet's waist and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"No but that's what I love about you." She giggled looking at her ring one last time; she couldn't wait to show Max and the others. They both now headed back to the hospital with actually happy smiles in place.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

When Janet and Scud reached the hospital waiting room and handed out the drinks. The twins were up when they were back and like Scud had guest it they were hungry. While handing a cup to Max she couldn't help see the ring on her finger.

"Janet where'd you get that?" she asked pointing to the ring and Janet grinned from ear to ear. "Oh my god he…" there was a nod from her and Max stood up putting Janet into a hug tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" they broke the hug and Max looked to Dominique. "She's getting married!" Dominique got up giving Janet a hug as well.

"Congratulations, I hope diz brings many happy years for you". Dominique smiled taking her seat back.

"Yeah be sure to make one of us the brides maid." Amy's sleepy voice broke into the conversation she was still tired but fought to stay up.

"Mommy." Andy called crawling over to her mother's lap Jody followed.

"I'm happy for you Janet, Scud's a good guy." Amy smiled holding back her pain this mention of the marriage proposal made her think back to Lucy.

"Here have some coffee you seem tired." Scud offered handing a cup to her; Amy stroked her daughters' hair and placed a kiss on their heads as they ate their chocolate bar. Taking a sip of her coffee Amy looked to Nikki and pointed to her. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She just might, but she's not saying anything much." Scud replied looking back to Nikki who hadn't move from her seat this whole time. Everyone sat in peace once again each one sipping their coffee with no further words.

The action of the double doors opening caught their attention, and the doctor that was working on Lucy came out.

"Mrs. Reynolds?" he asked looking to Amy she nodded and moved the girls a side to get up.

"Yes?" she asked with fear in her voice "How is she?"

"She's stable but her healing might take months before she can move or do any heavy activity." The doctor replied Amy was at ease at the respond.

"Can we see her?" she pleaded the doctor nodded

"In five minutes, also I'd like to note to you that she'll have to stay in here for a week. We'll need to see if she's ok after the surgery and has no infection to her stomach area where the bullet was placed. Other then that she can leave but in a wheelchair to not cause any opening of her stitches." He added in getting an understanding nod from Amy.

"That'll be no problem thank you doctor." Amy smiled and he walked back into the emergency room and Amy went back to her friends.

"What did they say?" Scud asked first Jody and Andy walked over to their mom holding her hand in way of saying they wanted to know too.

"She's going to be fine, she'll have to stay here for a week, and get around in a wheelchair for a while but she's alright." Amy announced getting relieved looks from everyone. We can see her in a short while.

The doctor came out again and motioned for them to come in; everyone went in without a second thought. Inside the room they were greeted by a smiling and a tired Lucy, she was hooked to machines and tubes that gave her blood.

"Mama!" both girls yelled running over to the bed enveloping their mother into a tight hug.

"Hey there are my two favorite girls!" Lucy smiled using her good hand to hug them back. Her left hand was held in a sling to prevent any moving so it could heal better.

"We missed you mama." Jody whispered and reached up on her tip-y toes to kiss Lucy on the cheek.

"Aw I missed you too." Lucy grinned back hugging them one more time.

"Are you going to be ok mama?" Andy asked concerned getting the brunette to look at her.

"I'll be fine sweetie don't you worry. Pretty soon I'll be up and ready to play games with you." Lucy nodded getting them to both smile, she looked up at Scud giving him a nod.

"We kicked her ass huh?" she asked he chuckled, smiling back at her.

"More ways then one." He added in

"I wish I was the one to shoot the bitch but I was kinda busy with the whole bleeding to death thing." Lucy sighed out and looked to Max. "Thanks for saving my ass and the girls."

"What are friends for huh?" Max smiled proudly

"What did I miss while I was gone?" Lucy questioned wanting to catch up on things.

"Scud and I are getting married." Janet giggled showing the ex-con her ring.

"Wow, nice, good choice with the ring Scud. Of course that wasn't no shocker you two are good together." Lucy smiled looking the ring over "Congratulations Scud, treat her nice will ya?"

"Already gotten it taken care of Luce." Scud agreed to and gave Janet a small kiss on the lips.

Lucy looked to Nikki who was quiet through all this talk still.

"I'm sorry about Zack; he died protecting us I'm sure that's what he would have wanted." She apologized Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I know it's just hard to admit it that…that he's gone." Nikki sniffled looking down to the tiled floor.

"It'll get less painful." Lucy added in understanding her pain being that she had lost her dad to some murder. Lucy looked finally to Amy her eyes giving that she wanted to say so many things to this blond in front of her.

"Guys let's uh…wait outside you know give them some space." Scud suggested seeing the look the two lovers were exchanging. Max took the twins and walked them out with everyone else.

"I'm glad you're ok." Amy started off with nervously while she made her way to the bed.

"Yeah who knew I could pull a stunt like this off huh? And still look good doing it." Lucy grinned getting Amy to laugh lightly.

"You still look beautiful as ever regardless of your messy hair." Amy added in getting Lucy to smile with her again.

"You know me, even in danger I stick to my charms and good looks. Tell me, how long am I bedridden?" Lucy asked curiously Amy knew how much Lucy hated hospitals.

"A week in the hospital and about a month in a wheelchair." Amy answered Lucy cringed

"Ouch." She let out laying back into the bed tiredly "I don't know about you but I cant wait a month to get better."

"Better for what?" Amy asked her brows rose in question

"For our wedding of course that is…if you want to." Lucy replied feeling a little self conscious of the answer. Their eyes locked together in a deep gaze at the mention of the wedding. "What do you say? Amy, will you marry me…again?"

Amy giggled and nodded happily, "Yes." She whispered and leaned in pulling Lucy into a passionate kiss. They were so into their kiss they didn't see Scud and everyone else make their way back inside and they all had happy smiles in place.

* * *

Soon the room was filled with faint clapping and mumbled voices that had gotten louder and clearer. They were still in their kiss not bothered to see where it was coming from and pretty soon the room was in loud cheer and clapping.

Lucy and Amy pulled back from their kiss and looked at each other happily and looked to the crowd beside them while they stood at the alter in wedding dresses. The twins were dressed up in flower girl outfits, Lucy looked behind her to see Scud there with her giving her the thumbs up sign. Janet smiled at the two newly weds and blew a kiss to Scud while she held their baby boy in her lap. She faced the baby to him and waved his arm to wave at Scud.

Lucy and Amy ran down the alter that was placed up on the beach and everyone that had formed a lane for them threw bits of papers in the air shouting. The pieces of paper was glittered everywhere as they headed to the limo at the end of the lane. Pictures were snapped and the limo door was opened for them and they hoped in.

"Bye Mama, Mommy!" Andy waved throwing the last bit of her flowers with Jody. The black limo window was put down and they both looked out to give kisses to their daughters.

"We'll take good care of them you just go on your honeymoon!" Scud promised standing next to the girls with Janet. Lucy smiled putting the window back up and sat back into the chair.

"Ready to do this the right way this time?" Lucy asked looked back to her wife she pulled Lucy into a sweet kiss.

"With you I'm ready for anything." Amy smiled holding Lucy's hand in her own and the limo was turned on driving into the sunset in front of them. This ride bringing back old memories, Lucy put her arm around Amy's shoulder holding her tight and Amy rested her head on Lucy's shoulder. Together they sat back looking to the ride in front of them the setting sun closed around them, Lucy looked down to her love and smiled. This was the life for them and nothing can go wrong this time she would make sure of it. This was their happy moment and they were going to enjoy this.

**THE END**


End file.
